


Like real people do

by Vivien_Taylor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Drama, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), References to Depression, Valoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien_Taylor/pseuds/Vivien_Taylor
Summary: In order to secure his place as King of New Asgard Loki must provide an heir with a true Asgardian woman. Things do not always go as planned when a Valkyrie leaves The God of Mischief up to his own devices.





	1. I will not ask you where you came from

“The point we are making, your majesty is that you are not in fact a true Asgardian. True you are Odin’s successor, but with all due respect you are not his true heir. Had it not been your brother abdicating his right to the throne in favor of you, I am afraid you would not be legally within the right to rule Asgard. “  
The old graying ambassador then placed his hands outward in a placating motion towards Loki.

“We do not mean to cause you any grave offense, but law dictates that a true Asgardian must always be on the thrown-for political reasons I’m sure you must understand.”

“Those were the laws of the old Asgard.” Loki starchily dismissed with a wave of his hand, “I cannot believe we are even having this conversation.”

“Your majesty-“

“No.” he growled pointing an accusing finger towards the council members that lined the gilded table before him, “Have I not done right by you-by ALL of you?”  
The men shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, some even grumbled out apologies and affirmations on the matter.

“Do you honestly believe I am lesser of a King because of my ill-fated lineage? It has been five years since New Asgard was been founded, and in those five years have we not come to prosper as a people and kingdom once again?” Loki stated leaning forward and placing his forearms on the table before him.

“The old Asgard was built on gold-this one is forged with Steel and the strongest stone within the nine realms. I give you all the protection you need, the necessary resources to rebuild a nonexistent economy and my brother is practically at your disposal should chaos ensue.” The god then laughs to himself eyes casting downward briefly, “Is it not enough?”

“Of course it’s enough, my liege.” A council member to his side reasoned quietly with a shake of his head, seemingly just as put about the entire meeting as Loki.

“Then what more is there to discuss?” Loki smirks leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms impassively.

“What needs to be discussed is that Asgard needs an Asgardian heir to its throne.” The eldest member piped up once more in a stern voice, “Should your brother sire a child you would in strictest terms be acting henceforth as Prince Regent until said child came of age, but should you, yourself sire a child-with a full blooded Asgardian- then you would still remain King of New Asgard.”

“This is ridiculous-“

“-This is the way it always has been. It predates the all father I’m sorry to say.” The man said with a weary sigh before fixing Loki with a pointed look, “There must always be a full blooded Asgardian father or mother to the heir of this kingdom.”

Loki sat there mouth twisted into an ugly sneer as the elder withdrew a scroll from his robes and placed his before the god.

“You have a year to secure your legacy, my king.”

~

“I can’t have a baby.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“A Valkyries life is dedicated to protecting Asgard and its King.” She spoke slowly as if speaking to a child, “There is no room for a family outside of the bonds of sisterhood.”

“Nonsense,” Loki sniffed indifferently with a flick of his wrist, “The old Asgard is dead, you needn’t bother with old sacred vows and morals of sisterhood or what have you.”

Brunnhilde frowned at him, watching as he poured himself a goblet of wine. “What are you bloody talking about old Asgard is dead? It’s the very reason why you are asking me for a child!” she laughed before shaking her head in reproach, “Listen you arrogant prick, we can’t have children-It’s not a damn vow of celibacy. When we are done with training and finally are deemed worthy enough to be Valkyries they sterilize us.”

She couldn’t help but smirk watching as Loki choked on his drink, and less than gracefully wiped his mouth on the back on his hand.

“I’m sorry?” he coughed slightly with a raised brow.

Brunnhilde pursed her lips and firmly planted her hands over her hips, “I’m not going to repeat myself.” She replied haughtily. This wasn’t a subject she cared to talk about in depth, But knowing full well the circumstances that were arising she knew it had to come out sooner than later.

“New Asgard needs an heir.” He told her seriously setting aside the wine in favor of clasping his hands together.

“Great!” She gave him sarcastic thumbs up before turning on her heel and walking away from him, “Have fun finding one.” She called back over her shoulder. 

He materialized in front of her, making her step falter slightly. 

“You’re the only unwed female who I trust to give Asgard its heir.”

“Brilliant observation skills milord.” She praised irritably side stepping around the illusion and continuing towards the door. “Except like I told you, I can’t- LOVE to- but can’t.”

“You swore allegiance to Asgard and its ruler. And as your King I require this one thing from you.”

Gritting her teeth she fisted her hand around the handle of the massive door and squeezed it in frustration.

“Forgive me but I really don’t know what you want me to do here. Being sterilized is non-reversible.” 

“My seidr-”

“-Oh Fuck your magic. Tell you what your highness, if you need a damn kid so bad why don’t you bloody have it yourself?” 

Loki eyed her up and down in deep consideration and then stood from his desk walking over to stand behind her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he half expected her to twist it into an unnatural form before slamming him to the ground. Thankfully she merely tensed and sighed deeply. Whether it was in resign or massive aggravation he couldn’t quite tell at this point.

“If I found a way for us to, would you at least consider it?” he asked softly.

Brunnhilde chuckled to herself tossing her head back in what she feared was the onslaught of early insanity. She didn’t even bother sobering herself as she casted Loki a sideways glance.

“You know what?” she snorted rolling her eyes, “Sure. You find a way for us to have a child and I’ll do it, I’ll be the bloody mother to your brat.”

“You swear it?”

She scoffed at how serious he sounded and jerked her shoulder away from him.

“Of course.” She muttered albeit a tad hastily. The conversation had too many undertones that she didn’t much care for, and had it been any other person she wouldn’t have gave it another thought. But it was Loki, and even though the past five years had let them get to know one another better they were still barely more than King and Captain of the kings Guard.

And for all his worth he was a good king she could admit, but still a sneaky son of a bitch too. 

“Thank you for considering my predicament.” He smiled down at her sweetly….A little too sweetly for her liking. 

She nodded and proceeded to open the door to his study before he reached out once more and gently plucked a loose strand of hair from off of her leather vest. Brunnhilde raised an eyebrow at him as he observed it before ruefully shaking his head. 

“Apologies, my lady.” 

“Uh…huh. Well good luck with your predicament “

*

“-YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER BASTARD!” she howled throwing anything she could find within her reach.

The god of mischief was strategically placed on the other side of the dining hall table deftly dodging every single item thrown his way.

“Is this the thanks I get?” He laughed slightly out of breath, “I invite you to dine with me so that I may share the joyous news?”

The Valkyrie was absolutely feral looking. Teeth bared and hair wild as she continued picking up goblets and bowls to fling at him.

“You-I should have never trusted you to be a man of your word!”

“I am most definitely a man of my word.” He argued ducking to avoid the apple launched at his head, “Its people like you who don’t fully listen to my words.”

“You’ve used some bloody dark magic, some ill-fated curse to make yourself able to-”

“-It’s not dark magic, it’s my own seidr sustaining the child with your DNA and my own. The spell has been around for generations, perfectly safe for it and the one carrying it.” He placated eyeing her skeptically to see what she would throw at him next.

Brunnhilde furrowed her brow looking lost and very much disheartened.

“If that’s so why didn’t you use the spell on me?” she pressed in confusion.

“It was easier to grow a completely new reproductive system than to try and bring a dead one back to life.” 

That was the last straw she decided raising a well-muscled leg to kick the whole table back into Lokis body. The edge of the table caught him across the hips making him fall forward across it with a painful gasp. Reaching beside her she picked up a fallen chair and raised it over her head waiting for him to look her in the eyes first.  
Green orbs drifted upwards wincing in pain. 

“ENOUGH!” he snarled holding his hand out and fixing her with a glare, “Have you lost your mind!” he spat sliding his hands across the smooth surface of the table in order to push himself up, “I just told you I’m carrying the next heir to the throne and you kick a table into my waist!”

“It’s below your waist.” She said nonchalantly tossing the chair back towards the ground.

Loki scoffed loudly attempting to stand up straight once more. 

“So I come to take it you’re not pleased?”

“Should I be?”

“You are the mother to the future heir of Asgard.” He drawled lightly touching his lower abdomen reverently.

“Sorry I don’t get off on the formality of titles like you do.” She huffed turning her back to him and hopping on the table edge to sit.

Loki eyed her curiously noticing how her shoulders came to sag as if an immense pressure were over her. Taking careful measured steps he circled around the table and made his  
way over to her, hoping she had no hidden weapons with her.

“This doesn’t feel real.” She stated looking up over at him with glassy black eyes, “I thought that if this happened, that I’d be the one doing the work.”

“For that I am truly sorry.” Loki spoke softly clasping his hands behind his back, “I searched for the sterilizing spell they used on Valkyries, and there is no reversing it.”She nodded her head solemnly and swung her feet in agitation. “Yeah, I thought as much.”

The god braced himself for the worst when she slid off of the table and came to stand before him among all the broken glass and spilled drink.

“So you took it quite literally when I told you to have the kid yourself.”

“Only after I was certain there was no other way.”

The dark haired woman hummed giving his body a thoughtful once-over before reaching out and touching his belly.

“Just so you know,” she purred stroking her fingers over the firm planes of his abdomen, “once they are born- I’m going to properly kick your narrow fucking ass.”

Taking one of her hands he brought it to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss on top of her knuckles. 

“I have no doubt.” He leered down at her.

***

Three months, he was officially three months into his pregnancy and though not much had changed as far as his appearance was concerned; his moods were something to be reckoned with. Though the Valkyrie knew full well that he had always carried a particular flare for the dramatic it didn’t seem to help that his hormones adjusted themselves to some semblance of a wet tom cat.

Loki was well and truly in rare form as of late, his teeth permanently on edge- and claws out ready to swipe at the next poor fool that was unlucky enough to be within his reach. Such a shame that it was always her to catch the brunt of all of his imagined woes and misgivings, drama queen that he was. 

“Must you eat so loudly?” he snipped at her.

Brunnhilde paused in her eating; her fork inches from the ham on her plate then looked him dead in the eye stabbing it and bringing it to her mouth tore a massive chunk off of it and chewed loudly.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust and huffed irritably. “How is it that there are thirty people in here feasting with us and all I can hear is you stuffing your uncultured maw?” 

“How is it-” he mumbled before swallowing thickly, “How is it that amongst the thirty some people here all I can hear is you bitching.”

“That can be fixed. You are only a captain-you needn’t have a place at the high table with me.” 

The Valkyrie made a face mocking him under her breath as she pulled a tankard of ale towards her from across the table.

A black eyebrow rose in thinly veiled condescension, “Starting early tonight are we?”

“Early?” she purred giving him hardly a sideways glance before tipping it to her lips and gulping it down within seconds, “I had one of these for breakfast.” She breathed heavily placing it back down on the table.

There apparently had been prying eyes as a few men in the dining hall let out a few whistles and shouts at the impressive feat.

Gritting his teeth he shook his head. "I cannot believe you did that."

"Really? I thought it seemed exactly like something I’d do."

"Oh shut up." He snapped pushing his plate away and leaning his head in his hand.

The Valkyrie twisted her mouth in a vain attempt to keep her words to herself. She sighed quietly and decided a different change of topic might just loosen the tension in the room.

“Did you not like your mutton?”

“It tastes odd.” He mumbled frowning at it, “A lot of things don’t taste the way they should as of late I’ve noticed.”

“Could be the baby.” She offered lightly, “But you ate your potatoes.”

“That’s all I’ve wanted for the last few days.” Loki supplied with a hint of suspicion in his tone, “and I can’t figure it out because as a general rule I can’t abide them…taste and texture they’ve just never sat well with me.”

“I love potatoes. Could eat them for every meal of the day-which I have done by the way-can’t get enough of them.” 

“Besides alcohol that’s the most passionate I’ve ever heard speak about something.” The god of mischief smirked as he turned his head to look at her, “I’m tired I think I shall  
return to my rooms for the night.”

And with that he rose to his feet, and without further preamble the rest of the dining halls attendants rose as well and bowed respectfully as he turned on his heel and left. Wiping her mouth quickly she grabbed a lone strawberry pastry from off of a nearby dish and made a mad dash to try and follow him. She was huffing by the time she had managed to catch up to his long strides as they passed the many pillars down New Asgards great halls. He seemed less than impressed to see that she had followed him but for once managed to keep any remarks to himself.

“I brought you a strawberry tart.” The brunette said grabbing his arm to get him to stop and take a look at the treat she possessed, “I know they’re your favorite.”

“I’m full but thank you-”

“-Well then maybe save it for later?” she suggested trying not to get disheartened. All she wanted to do was help-maybe even demonstrate a rare act of kindness but she felt as though she were being pushy.

Sighing through his nose he held his hand out and allowed her to drop the small pastry in the palm of his hand. 

They were still warm he noted, and heavily scented with the aroma of strawberries and sickly sweet confectionery sugar….

“-I think I may vomit.”

“Haha.” She commented dryly folding her arms unimpressed, “Listen if you truly don’t want it I can just go back to-”

The Captain of the Kings guard was interrupted as Loki abruptly doubled over and promptly threw up all over her leather boots.

~

One pair of boots covered in vomit and an emptied flower vase later, they had successfully managed to get him back to his quarters where he could puke in the comfort of his own rooms.

“I can’t believe you threw out those flowers.” He spat gagging into the vase, “Those just came into season!”

“Oh I’m sorry! Maybe I should have just let you vomit all the way down the hall.” She griped then spun on her heel to face him pointing an accusing finger at him, “you owe me a  
new pair of boots by the way.” 

Loki glanced down at her tiny bare feet and smirked to himself before dry heaving once more into the ornate porcelain.Wincing Brunnhilde made her way over to his side of the bed and deftly pulled his hair back away from his face.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled twisting his head away.

“No you’re really not-”

“Just get off of me!” he growled swatting her hands away from his dark locks, “Honestly you’ve done quite enough already, you can leave me in peace now.”

Brunnhilde scowled at the back of his head then slid off the other side of the bed.

“I was just trying to help.” 

“Yes well.” He droned setting the vase down and bracing his hands on his knees, “I don’t need your help with this.”

“Fine.” She snapped turning placing a hand on the door handle, “I guess just call for me when you decide it’s alright for someone to help you.”

“There won’t be any need for that-and to be quite honest I don’t need YOU or your help,” He stated not bothering to turn back to face her, “With anything.”

“Great.”

“Perfect.”

“Good.” The Valkyrie then swung the door open and stormed out, relishing the way it cracked against the wall.

****

She had seen very little of Loki after their little spat, and when they did see one another it was purely cordial. Formalities were the glue that held them together as New Asgards court continued its day to day dealings.

Brunnhilde would stand dutifully beside the Throne, hands clasped behind her back as she stared ahead looking at nothing in particular. That was her position and she had not forgotten it for the last month, she was Captain of the Kings guard and if that’s all Loki wanted her to be then so be it. The Valkyrie knew she was lying to herself if she said it didn’t sting-the rejection. The thought of losing her child to him in whatever selfish game he was constantly playing with her.

Loki had made his intentions quite clear that night; he didn’t need her or her help. Fine, she could live with that-she bloody told him as much.  
It just didn’t help that she could watch certain changes take hold of Loki and there was nothing she could do but simply sit back and watch in irritant jealousy. Loki had all but stopped wearing his fitted leathers and swapped them for loose green or black tunics that were draped in fine gold trimmed vests or robes. The belly-though few knew about his pregnancy- had rounded out slightly and if you looked hard enough you could see its firm swell as he glided past you.

What was worse was knowing that he could feel the child moving within him now. It had taken her a minute to work it out herself but once she understood what was going on it filled her with a bittersweet feeling. Brunnhilde had been sitting to his right at one of the many ridiculous council meetings, and as five of his advisers began to argue vehemently over some asinine policy she could see him from out of the corner of her eye.

He furrowed his brow slightly, shifted in his chair and had hesitantly raised a hand to the gentle curve of his abdomen. The god of mischief seemed completely lost in his own little world, ducking his head and peering curiously down at his person. He moved his hand slightly to the right and stopped himself as if waiting for something.

“Your majesty?” she intoned quietly turning to face him a bit more.

After a moment he released a puff of air, and raised his eyes to meet hers.

“It’s moving.”

“oh…”

And she supposed he noticed the look of longing in her eyes, the sheer amount of need to reach out and touch. Loki didn’t offer her any one of those comforts and instead righted his posture and placed his hand back on the arm of the chair that had once cradled his belly so tenderly. 

“As you were Captain.” He breathed although his voice still held some small amount of wonder behind it.

Honestly if he hadn’t been heir to the throne she would have laughed in his face the night he told her to leave him alone. Had he been any other man Brunnhilde would have dragged him kicking and screaming anywhere she went and followed on his heels where ever he would go. If only fate hadn’t stuck her with this royal pain in the ass perhaps she would be looking forward to the prospect of motherhood. Loki had made it sound so charming in the beginning, he would do all the work and then they would raise a child together.

Psh.

Who the hell did she think she was dealing with?

“Captain?”

The voice startled her out of her thoughts and she sighed heavily taking a quick swig out of her flask before setting it down on the table.

“Not now.” Brunnhilde dismissed as she pretended to pour over the latest territory maps of New Asgard. Honestly securing new borders was probably her least favorite part of the job.

“Captain I’m sorry for the intrusion but-“

“-But what part of not now do you not understand.” She growled slamming her hand on the table.

The young guard looked somewhere between terrified and torn as he swallowed his nerves and prepared himself for the worst.

“Captain his highness has collapsed in court; the healers thought it best you see to him.”

Immediately she rose without preamble, whether it was the icy dread that took hold of her heart or the sudden pounding in her ears she couldn’t quite remember how she came to stand outside his chamber door.

Over the sound of her heavy breathing she could hear the hushed tones from behind the heavy ornate doors. Should she knock? Or did she have the right as mother to just barge in there? The decision was made for her when the door creaked open to reveal Lady Eirs kind face greeting her expectantly.

“No need to worry,” she assured her placing a calming hand on her elbow and guiding the Valkyrie inside, “His majesty is fine.”

Brunnhilde sighed in relief as both women came to stand at the side of the bed where the prince of Asgard was sitting calmly against a nest of pillows.

“Nice of you to come,” He drawled shifting his legs under the sheets, “Took you long enough.”

“Why the hell did you faint?” she said ignoring his snide remarks. 

“Well I didn’t bloody plan on it now did I?” he groused

The smaller woman rolled her eyes and thoroughly wished she had brought her flask with her.

“You sure don’t act like someone who just passed out.” She remarked folding her arms with pursed lips.

“Forgive me if I don’t fit your asinine criteria.”

“That is quite enough you two.” Eir tutted stepping between them and handing Loki a cup of tea that had been sitting on the bedside table, “Honestly any other expectant parents would be beside themselves with concern, not squabbling back and forth with one another.” 

“I am concerned!” Brunnhilde argued gesturing to Loki who rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea, “Why is it that he fainted?” 

Eir turned once more and pulled up a chair, offering it to Brunnhilde who accepted it cautiously before sitting down near Lokis bedside.

“Now child don’t look so suspicious, his majesty is perfectly fine. Unfortunately extra blood flow while carrying will cause dizzy spells and often times fainting.” She smiled warmly clasping her hands together.

“So when does it end?” she asked slowly, “Or is that a stupid question?”

Loki snorted to himself shaking his head at her.

“Well it doesn’t necessarily end, but to be more precise the King cannot just go gallivanting high speed down steps and launching himself out of chairs anymore-Yes young man I  
am talking to you.” She chided brushing off his hateful glare, “He needs to understand that it’s not just his body he is flinging up and down anymore.” 

“Duly noted.” He grumbled handing Eir the empty cup.

“Good.” She smiled looking down at him, “Well now that the Captain is here, I will take my leave. You may move from the bed but only after you have eaten lunch-Brunnhilde I trust  
you will see to it that he eats it all.”

“Uhh…”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of my own person.” He sniffed indignantly.

“And I know perfectly well that you can too.” The healer said meeting him with a level gaze, “But the mother of your child is going to make sure you take care of the other little  
person.”

Brunnhilde raised her eyebrows as the older woman then excused herself from the rooms, her healers’ robes trailing behind her forebodingly before closing the door.

“Bloody hell she’s intimidating.”

“She reminds me of my mother.” Loki said with a fond smile tugging on his lips.

The Valkyrie nodded her head in agreement recalling the few times she had met the All Mother. Unfortunately she knew half of her personality resided solely with Loki, and she  
wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that.

“So everything is fine? I mean besides you-well you know…” she gestured lamely at him.

“Quite fine, everything is right on track gestation wise so to speak.”

“Good…good. Glad to hear it. I’ve been meaning to talk with you more about it, but with our schedules I’m afraid I only ever see you in court or at feasts.”

“Is that not an appropriate time to ask?”

“Honestly I didn’t know how candidly you wished to discuss your pregnancy in public.” She said then allowed herself to take a brazen jab, “Wasn’t sure you even thought it appropriate to discuss anything with me.”

“Well its public news now,” He replied stiffly choosing to avoid her last comment, “I formally announced it last week.” Loki stated letting the darker side of him relish watching as her face fell slightly.

“Oh..”She supplied in a tiny voice.

“Don’t worry I gave you your credit where it was due.” He offered indifferently.

“Well that explains why my men are giving me weird looks.”

Loki chuckled darkly and bit his bottom lip thoughtfully.

“You should see the ones I get.”

Brunnhilde frowned not knowing exactly how to take that statement, but for the lack of social interaction between them in the last month she supposed they needed to make up for lost time. 

“Eir thinks it would be a good idea if you and I were to share a room.” He ventures changing the subject quickly.

“Why?”

“Because she suggested it might be best that you stay within closer proximity to me as my pregnancy progresses.”

She made face at him and shrugged it off within the same breath.

“That’s ridiculous I’m right down the hall,” she wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought, “she acts like we are supposed to be up each other’s arse all day.”

“I suppose she thought you would like to be around if something else were to happen to me,” he snapped shaking his head, “Honestly you can be so intelligent then turn around and make my brother look like a scholar.”

“Well to be honest I don’t see the point of staying any closer than needed if all you want to do is belittle me,” she countered throwing her hands in the air, “you’ve made it perfectly clear you want to be independent as possible pregnant or not.”

Hard green eyes found coal black ones and held them in a challenging stare down.

“I belittle you because you are acting like a dense twat.” He spat, “And for your information I do want to and hope to remain independent. But the health of me and of my heir must remain our primary concern.”

The petite woman crossed her legs folding her own arms accordingly accepting his challenge.

“Well look at you all bloody politically practical, “she smirked sizing him up from where she sat, “Do you even care about this baby? I mean outside of securing your title-do you truly care?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed in on her as he looked almost ready to get up against his better judgment.

“Choose your next words wisely, Valkyrie. “

“With all due respect your majesty, you must choose yours.” Brunnhilde countered holding his harsh gaze without fear, “We will be parents in five months’ time can you even comprehend that? A bloody mother and a bloody father-to an actual flesh and blood child.” The woman then leans forward wringing her hands together.

“If you are simply going to sit there and state the obvious-”

“-and why is it you never call it a baby?” she said deftly cutting him off.

Loki frowned momentarily as she pressed on.

“It’s been four months. You’ve been pregnant for FOUR months and you don’t refer to it as a baby or a child, not even a future son or daughter.” She began to jiggle her leg in agitation, “It’s always ‘My heir’ or ‘Asgards future’-I mean bloody hell Loki you only spared me the credit of Mother in the announcement. The one you clearly didn’t see fit to invite me to.”

She watched him as he sat unwavering for a few moments no real emotion on his face, then suddenly like something had broken inside of him; tears began to form in his eyes.

“Brunnhilde, I understand that you have no affection towards me beyond the respect that I am your king, but need you to understand me perfectly when I say…”

He inhaled sharply and then tipped his head back as to avoid the tears from running down his face.

“I’m not happy.”

“Not happy?” she echoed back, “not happy about what exactly?”

“This!” he lamented suddenly gesturing down to his blanket covered abdomen, “It was a mad, hasty decision, one that I had fully anticipated playing a minor role in…until certain  
circumstances came to light-and n-now looking back I was so damn foolish as to take this on.”

Brunnhilde frowned at the strain in his voice, not quite believing the emotion that was behind it. He shook his head, biting his bottom lip. 

The dark haired god hastily wiped the corners of his eyes and then took a few deep breaths in order to regain his composure.

“I don’t address it as such because I’m terrified to be a father, to be like MY father. I don’t call it baby or child- what have you- because it’s easier to look at this as a political agreement, just as much as my advisers see it.”

“Loki-“

“-You have no idea what is like to be looked upon as though I am nothing more than a damned walking vessel in your own Kingdom” He mumbled giving the barely there swell a pained smile.

“No you’re right, I didn’t get that privilege, though you were terribly ready to bestow the responsibility on me,” She placated gently as possible, “But your mother felt that way, and her mother and hers before. Welcome to what being female is like.”

“I’ve always known it is a king’s duty to provide an heir, but being the actual one carrying it,” he then stifled a rueful smile, “I suppose I deserve it.”

It was awkward to say the least. She was never good with emotion outside of blinding rage, but comforting someone had never been one of her strengths. Though it had crossed her mind briefly that maybe she should hold him…touch him in some fashion. She doubted he would appreciate that. Hey were too much alike in that respect.

“For the record, I don’t see you as a walking vessel.” She reasoned quietly.

“No?” he laughed lightly amusement dancing behind wet green eyes, “Well out of everyone I might actually believe you.”

There he was again. She noted, trying his damnedest to seem indifferent, unfazed about something that was really troubling him. 

“Loki what is it you want?” She pleaded taking a hand and raking it through her thick locks, “I’m not a damn mind reader alright? So just lay it all out here for me ok? Let’s just say what we need to.”

The god exhaled wearily and reached his hands up to massage his temples.

“I’m overwhelmed.”

“Clearly.”

He then pinched the bridge of this nose and took a few calming breaths.

“And scared.”

“About being a father?”

“That-” he conceded, “and about doing this by myself.” 

The Valkyrie turned her head a fraction then raised out of her seat to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Don’t you dare,” she lectured bringing his hands away from his face, “There will be none of that.”

He eyed her skeptically as she held his long pale hands within her small calloused ones.

“You are certifiably insane, you know that?” she murmured more to herself than to him, “you tricked me into having a child-no wait-you guilt me as well, using my service towards Asgard as your motive.” She remarked with a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. “I have tried to help you through morning sickness and you pushed me away. Dismissed me during court when I had thought someone would threaten you or the baby…you have not allowed me to form any type of motherly bond so far Loki. That is why you are scared of doing this alone; this is of your own making.”

The longing gaze down at his belly was not missed by him as she continued.

“But I will not abandon this child.” She vowed firmly, her eyes flicking back up to his face briefly, “and I will not abandon you. But understand this here and now. I cannot be this child’s mother strictly on your terms.”

He nodded his head quietly as her words sunk in.

“I need you to help me do this,” Loki admitted softly, “I pushed you away because I thought I could do this on my own, and now I see how stupid I was to believe that, And I’m  
sorry I have not made and effort for you to be a part of this.”

“Apology accepted.” She said with her eyes twinkling with some unknown emotion Loki couldn’t quite place, “See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“Oh do shut up.” He sniffed good-naturedly, “If it makes you feel better, pregnancy is not as glamorous as magical as women make it out to be.”

They both shared a laugh at his expense, the tension slowly easing off of their shoulders.

Loki suddenly then realized they were still holding hands and involuntarily pulled away in an attempt to adjust his position in bed.

The brunette awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck in an attempt to busy her now free hands.

“Right.”

“Right…” he began just as unsure, “So let me ask again, will you or rather would you please do me the honor of sharing my room?”

Brunnhilde made a vague show of thinking about the request before locking eyes with Loki in challenge.

“As long as conditions will be set in place.”

The princes’ face twisted into a grimace at the request. 

“No more talking of heirs,” Reaching out she placed a hand on his belly comfortingly, “This is my son or daughter, our very own child.”  
His gaze flickered between her hand on his belly and the seriousness of her face, and then slowly he brought his hand down to cover hers.

“Now repeat what I just said.”

Loki tilted his head in contemplation not quite comfortable with the thought of breaking a barrier that took four months to build.

“This is my son or daughter,” he began swallowing thickly as he focused his eyes on the hands that lay over top of his abdomen, “our very own child.”

“I hope you come to love it as much as I do already.” She said with the barest hint of hope behind her voice.

Loki stroked a tentative thumb across the top of her hand and finally met her gaze once more.

“I cannot promise I will be pleasant through the rest of this. It weighs on me heavily to an extent I can’t describe- Sometimes I fear I’ll ever feel like myself again.” He stated with a deathly serious look on his face, “but I never want you to doubt the love that I have for them.”


	2. I will not ask, neither should you

*****

"....Then me and daddy had only one hour to capture The Grandmasters champion."

“I believe you meant ‘Daddy and I’.” Loki quipped half distracted by the treaties he was reviewing.

Brunnhilde made a face at him from behind the papers before continuing, "....and your daddy he was so arrogant and all like “‘It’s Loki and you will answer to the Grandmaster’ " She said giving her best impression as she rambled on to his belly.

“- please do not refer to me as such,” he interjected again, “its common and they will need to address me as father in court.”

“Who will address you as father?” Brunnhilde questioned with a cheeky grin on her face.

The god of mischief rolled his eyes behind the documents he was reading, honestly he had no idea how he got any work done with her around. 

“I’m not playing your little game, Captain.” 

“Oh come on. I just want to hear you say it.” She pleaded although her tone was dry. 

The Prince of Asgard hummed in acknowledgement but otherwise ignored her turning another page. Loki couldn’t see her from behind the treaties but could feel the exasperated look she was giving him, followed by the weight of her head pressed against his belly. 

“Honestly you need to start speaking to the baby,” she mumbled into the fabric of his tunic, “It’s supposed to help strengthen the bond between you two.”

“Yes well as you can see I’m rather busy at the moment-do send my regards to the little one.” He grumbled squinting at the various stipulations some of the council members had made. 

Honestly politics can be such a mess…

“Daddy sends his regards.” She says raising her head from off his stomach to peer down at the firm swell.

Loki inhaled deeply calming his nerves and as well to the unaccustomed yet not so new feeling of little feet pressing against his insides. At least it distracted her from the dreadful story she was telling.

"Hello love," She cooed tracing the small twitches on his clothed belly, "do you like mummy’s voice?"

Loki wrinkled his nose in complete disdain at her baby talk. Half wishing he could still have the privacy of his own rooms again. 

"Anyway back to the story,” she continued animatedly, “Mummy punched daddy right in his pretty little face and the rest is history.”

Placing the papers down on his chest he raises an eyebrow down at her. "Mummy is a well-known lush who recalls events that did not happen exactly in the correct order." He drawls.

Brunnhilde winked lasciviously up at him from between his legs, her head hovering over his waist her hands on either side of his five month belly.

"I can’t wait to teach you how to throw a punch,” She whispers gently palpating his belly in order to feel more movement, “And when your old enough I’ll take you for your first pint after a hard day of finding champions for the Grandmaster.”

“I beg your pardon?” he hissed incredulously, “Absolutely under no circumstances is my daughter going to participate in any of that Sakaarian vulgarity!” he was positively agitated at the very idea of it.

“Relax!” she soothed pressing a kiss above his navel, “I was only joking.” 

Loki huffed indignantly before an errant kick landed directly on his bladder making him wince with a loud groan.

"Will you stop that!" he hissed pushing her hands off his belly and replacing it with his own protectively.

Brunnhilde pulled back from him eyes wide in shock as he scowled down at her with an intensity that could melt paint off the walls.

“Are you alright?” she asked tentatively not quite understanding what she had done wrong.

“Of course I’m alright,” he griped using a free hand to shuffle back further onto the pillows behind him, “The little beastie just pummeled my insides thanks to you.”

Blinking owlishly at him she scoffed rising off of him completely, "Apologies your majesty, just thought I’d bond with my child-which was a ridiculous notion to have around you." She grumbled to herself as she reclined beside of him on the bed.

Loki pursed his lips in agitation tossing the documents aside and using both hands to soothe his restless daughter. He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing as far as calming her down went-typically speaking Brunnhilde was the only one who touched his belly, but on rare occasion he would attempt a small clockwise rub if she got too distracting.   
Dark eyes regarded him obstinately, practically boring holes into Loki as he sat quietly for a few moments focusing all his attention on the baby.

“She doesn’t like counterclockwise.” She snipped looking down at her nails feigning indifference.

"Oh quit acting like a petulant child." He retorted stretching his legs out and making a point to knock her booted foot, "believe it or not people aren’t animals and have no desire to be petted upon as such."

"Noted." She quipped sarcastically.

They sat on the bed stewing silently for a several seconds before Loki huffed in resign. "Listen, I’m sorry I snapped at you.” 

He wasn’t quite sure which one of them was more shocked by the apology, but nevertheless he decided it was best not to stay mad at one another. They both proved during the course of their long lives that they excelled at holding grudges and being stubborn headed-no need to pass that on to a child eventually. 

“-and I don’t care that you play with her or tell her absolutely awful one sided stories."

Brunnhilde looked as though she wanted to argue the last part but he cut her off before she could answer.

"But you never fail to get her riled up and she won’t settle down,” He hesitantly draws his hand away from his belly, hoping that the wriggling beast was done assaulting him, “It   
throws her sleep cycle off which is when I prefer to get most of my work done." 

Brunnhilde turned her head to look at him quizzically. "But you do care that I pet you like and animal." 

"It’s not unpleasant- I am merely unaccustomed to this much physical contact while working...it's distracting."

"I can tell." She snorted shaking her head, "so will I have to schedule royal meetings with his highness to touch your belly or what?"

Loki sucked on his teeth irritably as another round of kicks began, "I'm not in the mood for your attitude, I'm simply trying to review the new peace treaties that are being established and you are testing my self-control."

"Your attitude leaves something to be desired as well. So Listen, if I must l will tie you up just like I did on Sakaar and interact with my daughter that way." She shrugged nonchalantly, "because I’m not playing this game of 'touch me' 'don’t touch me' or 'touch me at these allotted time frames during my day'."

The god chuckled dryly and smoothed a hand down his rounded belly.

"You legitimately do not have a clue what I’m saying."

"Oh no." She bit out shooting him a hateful side glance, "I read you loud and clear."

It was quiet for a few more seconds, the tension rolling off in waves between the both of them.

"You are quite pretty." He admitted somewhat lamely, as he settled for laying one hand on the lower left curve of his belly.

"Pretty?" She echoed loudly being taken aback "I think you meant to say petty."

"No you’re pretty." He reaffirmed clearing his throat. "And unfortunately you don’t understand what it’s like to have a beautiful woman touch you in such a way-to admire something about you, or in my case within you...especially one with their head in such close proximity with your lap." Loki could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Oh." She breathed quietly the revelation hitting her and melting any indignant comments she had left on her sharp tongue.

"Forgive me; I’ve made it awkward haven’t I?" He groaned rubbing the back of his neck.

"No not entirely." She smiled cheekily, "so let me get this straight. You don’t mind me touching your belly? Just the after effects are less than to be desired."

"One could put it that way yes." The god muttered toying with a loose string on his tunic, “Though I would prefer to no be interrupted during work.”

Brunnhilde deftly ignored the last comment and licked her lips turning towards him.

"So… do you want to have a go?" She asked completely serious.

“I beg your pardon?" He all but choked staring slack jawed at her.

"I mean I don’t mind," Brunnhilde admitted turning to recline on her side to stare at him, "if you don’t mind."

Loki’s mouth opened and closed several times in astonishment. "Surely you’re not serious?" He breathed shallowly noticing how her gaze lingered over his body.

"I am though." She countered evenly.

"I’m sorry, have I missed something? I thought you liked-"

"-Women?"

"Yes." 

"Oh I do indeed, and I like men just as much." She smirked reaching out carefully and toying with the hem of his tunic.

Loki stared in complete silence as she drew it up over his belly before undoing the laces of his trousers. Brunnhilde took notice of how quiet he had become and smoothly left the last row up where it was and brought her hand to come rest on the lower curve of his belly.

"Does knowing that bother you?" The Valkyrie questioned, "I understand if this changes things.”

"I feel like we have more in common than we thought." Loki interrupted her brushing a lock of hair away from her face

"So it would seem." She purred rising onto her knees and quickly straddling his thighs. He gasped at her added weight and made to shift into a more comfortable position before her hands wrapped themselves around his wrists tightly.

“You don’t have to do this." Loki grunted flexing his fingers.

"I know I don’t. I want to do this." She breathed leaning down and nipping his neck, "It’s been an age since I’ve had a good cock. Let me take care of both our needs here your majesty."

******

"Brunnhilde."

"...."

"Brunnhilde I know damn well you can hear me. Your breathing pattern has changed so I know you’re not asleep."

He was rewarded with a heavy sigh and a shift from his bed mate.

"Wake up!" He groused shaking her bare shoulder.

In a flash the Valkyrie grabbed his offending hand and hauled herself on top of his body. Pinning both his arms between them she pressed her head to his collar bone. "Piss off. Go back to sleep."

"You are mashing the baby." He griped trying in vain to wrestle his arms out from under her.

"Sh'salright." She murmured.

"As your king I demand that you wake up at once."

"You're not fully the king yet. Not until this brat pops out."

It was quiet for a moment until Loki used all his force to roll her off of him and the edge of the bed. She cursed loudly as she connected with the cold floor.

"You motherfucker!"

"Yes I suppose I am." He grinned savagely as he leered down at her from the bed.

Brunnhilde sat up from her tangle of bed-sheets and rubbed her eyes wearily.

"I have a monstrous craving." He purred sitting up on his elbow.

"Me too," She snipped wobbling to her feet and dragging the blanket with her, “For some bloody peace and quiet."

Loki watched her stumble over to the chaise across the room and lower herself on top of it.

"Our little beast is hungry." He supplied hopping to use the child as a ploy to get what he wanted out of her.

"No. You're hungry." She corrected flinging the blanket over her head.

"She wants something in particular."

"She sounds a lot like you if you ask me." Brunnhilde grumbled reaching out to throw a pillow on top of her head.

Getting to his feet Loki huffed indignantly as he shrugged into the night robe that was hanging on a nearby chair. Upon hearing the rustling on the other side of the room Brunnhilde uncovered herself and watched as he strode across the polished floor to grab his slippers.

"Going to kitchens?" She smirked.

"No." He replied curtly walking over the door and swinging it open, "I’m going to Midgard-well the bifrost then Midgard." 

"For what?!"

"Food?" He frowned then held up his index finger, "wait let me clarify-Food that you refused to get for our daughter."

"Oh screw you." She growls flinging the covers back and haphazardly getting to her feet.

Loki was already heading out into the hall by the time she had managed to pull her boots on.

"You aren’t going bloody anywhere!" She hissed stumbling after him, "I mean look at you-"

He stopped dead in his tracks pivoting on his foot to face her with a murderous glare.

"What’s wrong with how I look?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a slow once over focusing on his belly.

"Well number one you’re pregnant- number two you are a pregnant man!” she said ticking off her fingers in exasperation, “Or have you forgotten?" 

"No, I haven’t forgotten. It becomes hard to forget in the dead of night when all of your good senses are shot and the only thing that makes any sense at all is waffle fries!"

“Waffle what?” She blinked at him owlishly; almost positive he had well and truly lost his mind.

The god rolled his eyes impatiently, not quite sure how to explain the delicious item that had crossed his path the last time he had went to Midgard. “It’s made from potatoes and-”

Anything else he had to explain was lost as his stomach gave a loud grumble in affirmation of his woes.

Brunnhilde raised an eyebrow watching as a rather cute blush colored his cheeks. Pregnancy was no doubt hard on Loki, but moments like these she supposed she would cherish in her mind forever. She couldn’t help finding it endearing the way he ran both hands over his belly, head bowed slightly so that his hair hid the flustered look on his fuller face.  
She chuckled dryly to herself at the ridiculousness of it all then reached out and squeezed his elbow hoping that it was somehow comforting.

"Listen, I know you’re hungry-but I can’t allow you to go to Midgard pregnant and alone." 

Loki sighed in resign and deeply considered if somehow he could put her in choke hold long enough for her to sleep for a few hours. He followed the trail of her hand on his elbow up to the well-toned muscles of her bare biceps and thought better of it.

"But if you just tell me where I can get these…waffle fries… I suppose I can pass up a goodnights sleep to go and get them for you." She assured him using her other hand to brush the hair away from his face.

~

It was a good hour before she finally returned with the questionable item he requested, not to mention a few add ons that Loki somehow recalled that he couldn’t live without.  
It was totally bizarre, for some small reason she couldn’t quite put her finger on she took a great deal of satisfaction watching his face light up at the paper bag.

"Did you get the Polynesian sauce?" He said snatching the bag out of her hands and retrieving the container of large waffle fries before they even sat down.

"Yes, and the honey mustard too," She mused sipping on the creamy confection in her hand, “You’re most welcome by the way.”

He ignored her in favor of popping a fry in his mouth and humming thoughtfully. Shaking her head fondly she cleared off a small nearby table and pulled up two chairs for them to sit on as he enjoyed his late night snack. Once seated Brunnhilde watched curiously as he dug into his meal in earnest always alternating the oddly shape fry with one of the two packets of sauce. Seemingly content at last Loki was trying his hardest not to make any obscene noises at finally satisfying his craving. 

The Valkyrie was beside herself in amusement, she had never seen him so enthusiastic about food before, at feasts he always ate like a bird it so was comforting to see him relish something so simple. Her thoughts were disturbed quite suddenly when Loki stopped abruptly eyes wide searching around him as if he’d lost something.

"Wait...where’s my-"

Loki’s eyes then narrowed dangerously on Brunnhilde as she nibbled innocently on the straw of his milkshake. 

"That’s mine."

"So it is." She teased, "I had to taste the king’s food so as to make sure his royal highness was not going to be poisoned."

"My dear you will soon find out there are worse ways of dying than poison if you don’t hand it over." He droned seriously.

Chuckling deeply to herself she sat the frozen treat down in front of him swiping a stray fry back with her as she did so. The god pursed his lips and took extra measures to shuffle his food closer to his end of the table for what good it would do.

"Consider that your payment."

The brunette smirked seductively raising an eyebrow. "How about having your pretty little head between my thighs as payment?"

Unimpressed and completely unfazed Loki slowly chewed another fry, "You are completely boorish you know that?" He stated reaching for the milkshake and taking a long pull from the straw.

"So says the man talking with his mouth full."

“Forgive me I’m positively famished.” Loki had the decency to blush again and shake his head in reproach, “let us hope she has better manners than the both of us."

"I don’t know...waking someone up in the dead of night for food isn’t a good start." Brunnhilde yawned reclining back in her chair a bit, "I think it’s safe to say she takes after you the most."

“One can only hope.” He smiled gently, “By the way we should probably start considering names for our little beast.”

The captain nodded in agreement as she began undoing the ties in her hair and allowing it to cascade around her shoulders. 

“True, although I do enjoy calling her beastie.” She admitted running her fingers through the wild main in a vain attempt to detangle it, “Perhaps a nickname then?”

“Perhaps,” he acquiesced then paused to chew with his mouth closed before continuing, “She will be queen of New Asgard one day, I don’t want her name to be anything whimsical or cutesy, I want her people to take her seriously.” 

“I agree, she needs a good strong name.” She intoned bringing her hair to the side and starting a loose plait, “a warriors name if possible.”

“All warrior names are taken.” He argued pushing away his now empty box of fries and picking up his milkshake again, “They are cycled back through the generations-nothing special, she needs a regal name more than a warriors.”

“She needs a proper Valkyrie name.” she clarified.

“You’re the only Valkyrie I know,” he argued pulling away from his drink briefly, “and no offense but I’m not naming her after you-but if you had any comrades with decent names I’m open to suggestion.”

She frowned momentarily folding her arms over her chest, “None taken I guess. I’m not too keen on naming her after any comrades...I don’t believe I’m quite ready for that.”

Loki eyed her up and down carefully and debated whether or not to even suggest what was on his mind, but figured it was worth a shot anyway.

“..Not even after her?”

Startled Brunnhilde shifted uncomfortably in her chair and bit her lip as she drifted deep off into thought. “Uhm…no- Not after her, I truly appreciate you offering me the chance to name her after such a remarkable woman but I don’t think I can.”

Loki nodded in agreement deciding to defuse the sudden sorrow in the mother of his child by offering her the last of his milkshake. She eyed the outstretched hand with the cup and gave a tiny sad smile accepting it from him. 

“What about after your mother?”

“I’ve considered that. I feel much like you do on the subject.”

“Right, so dead people are off the name list.” She deadpanned hoping to lighten the mood.

Loki wrinkled his nose at her bluntness but gave a sharp nod in concession regardless. 

“We could name her after living people, perhaps one of the Avengers?”

“Do you want me to go into early labor?” he lamented rubbing a hand down his tired face, “You are giving me unneeded stress.”

“Thora is a good solid name.” she teased.

“So is Hela.” 

“Touché.” She sighed sipping the last dregs of ice cream Loki had left her.

“It is shouldn’t be this hard,” Loki yawned leaning back against his chair and bringing one hand to rest on top of his belly, “Naming a child.” He mumbled and tilted his head back   
slightly with heavily lidded eyes.

“It’s not; we’re just too tired to think about it.” Brunnhilde placated as she stood from her chair and in one smooth motion came to stand before him with outstretched hands, 

“C’mon let’s get you back into bed.” 

The tall god bit back a caustic remark over not needing help to stand just yet and instead took the offered hands and allowed her to pull him up. Once standing he made a face of discomfort and tentatively pressed his hand to the upper right side of his stomach. 

“Gods I’m full.” He groaned placing his other hand behind his back.

She snorted as they separated to go to their respective sides of the bed. “I would say so; you ate two of those waffle things with the frozen cream drink.” 

“You should see how many Thor can eat.” Loki recalled cradling his belly as he slid into bed, “He would put my little feast to shame.”

“Sounds like a heroic feat, you’re sure we can’t name the baby after him?” She teased handing Loki one of her own pillows to place between his knees for support, “It’s not uncommon to name someone after a favorite sibling.”

Even in the poorly lit room Brunnhilde could still feel his tired glare boring into her as she tucked herself in beside him.

“Well that’s hardly fair; I don’t hear you offering up any of your brothers or sisters as a namesake for our daughter.” He chided snuggling deeper into his pillow.

“Don’t have any.” She lilted rolling onto her side to face him, “I’m an only child.”

“Must be nice.” He quipped.

“It was…even though my father wanted a son.” She laughed dryly, “He got me instead, wasn’t upset about it though. My mother once told me that when she carried me, my father was visited in his sleep by a great warrior woman of Valhalla.” She then shakes her head fondly in recollection. “She told him to name the babe Vali, which convinced him he was going to have a son.” 

Loki couldn’t help but take delight by the softness that overcame her, the far off distance in her coal black eyes, the parting of her soft lips. She looked peaceful for once, not so much the hardened warrior he had met on Sakaar. The petite woman allowed herself to laugh rather loudly then, which in turn jolted him back from his musings.

“Then out I come, very much not a son and my poor father assumed the Great Warrior was confused and had accidentally visited the wrong expectant father.”

“And so he named you Brunnhilde?” he chortled despite how tired he had become, “Those are two very different names.”

“Well of course they are different, one is a girl’s name and one’s a boy’s name.” she stated as though that should’ve been obvious.

Licking his lips thoughtfully he reached out and grabbing her hand, brought it to the side of his belly where their daughter was lazily kicking. 

“Who said Vali had to be a boy’s name?” 

Loki watched her face contort from a look of bewilderment and into one of utmost tenderness that only a mother’s face could possess. 

“Vali.” she agreed as she traced the outlines of her daughter’s foot reverently.


	3. Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

*******  
It had begun innocently enough. After being cooped up in the palace for such a long time it only made sense for them to finally branch out and join the rest of society. It had actually been Loki’s idea to take a stroll through the market place of New Asgard. He considered getting some fresh air while simultaneously making his presence known throughout the Kingdom was a grand attempt to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. 

Brunnhilde wasn’t crazy about the idea, not quite comfortable allowing the father of her child out in public while so visibly pregnant. But all feelings of unease were lifted immediately after a promise to go into one of her favorite taverns for her troubles. 

Loki seemed to be in his prime while out among his people. He leisurely walked from vendor to vendor kindly acknowledging the merchant and complimenting them on their fabrics or foods. All the while flawlessly disregarding the many awe struck and curious eyes that were fixated on his belly. Lucky for the merchant’s sake they quickly became aware of Brunnhilde’s threatening shadow behind him, practically daring one of them to say or do something out of line.

“These are lovely.” The prince said smiling charmingly at the older woman behind the fruit stand. 

Old grey eyes smiled warmly back at him as she said a soft ‘thank you’. She then searched her pile of apples varying in colors and size before selecting a large golden apple and holding it outstretched for him to take. Loki brought the apple to his nose and inhaled deeply relishing the scent. “It’s perfect, thank you.” He grinned reaching into his pocket and pulling out perhaps ten times what the actual apple was worth.

“N-no!” the woman gasped as he folded the coins into her withered hand, “Your majesty that is far too much.”

“Nonsense, you cannot put a price on sating ones craving.” He soothed motioning to the apple in his hand, “I thank you for sparing me the trouble.”

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes and huffed as she kicked at the dirt beneath her feet. Honestly he thought he was so charming. She idly wondered how things might have ended up between them if he hadn’t been such a little bastard back on Sakaar.

The Valkyrie watched has Loki turned back towards her and passed a hand over his round belly for the briefest of moments. No. She thought impassively, she liked how things were with him…whatever they were…

“They are all staring at you.” She hissed under her breath shooting a fierce look at a teenage boy who was gawking, “What are you looking at?” she snapped at another who stood beside of him.

“Oh stop.” He admonished handing her the apple to put in her satchel, “They were told of an impending royal birth and there is no need to hide the fact I’m the one doing the work.”

“Drama queen.”

“King actually.” He corrected lazily as he sauntered further down the street, “Well almost.” He snorted.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the vain attempts he made to not touch his belly; she couldn’t quite understand his mentality with it. Some days he sat with his arm draped over the swell for hours, occasionally entertaining the growing life within, and then there were days like this where it seemed to be foreign and uncomfortable. 

They finally came to stand before a weaving loom, where a young woman sat with her many brightly colored blankets on display. She seemed to be taking a break from her current project in order to care for a tiny baby that was wrapped in a sling around her chest.

“Almost done?” the blonde said by way of introduction. She then gestured to Loki's midsection with the free hand that didn’t support her child.  
Slightly taken aback the god of mischief forced a pleasant nod while yet again aborting another attempt to place a hand on his stomach. 

“Seven months.” He offered quickly, and then gestured to the baby in the sling. “How old is your little one?”

“Two weeks.” She responded fondly as she stood from her seat at the loom to approach them, “His name is Jari.” The woman supplied as she carefully pulled him from the sling.

The pair of them watched in fascination as the newborn squirmed for a moment then settled back against the crook of his mother’s arm.  
The Valkyrie tried not to make a face; babies were only cute once they got to a certain age. 

Newborns were just plain terrifying. 

“He’s beautiful.” Brunnhilde lied. The mother visibly brightened at the attempt at kindness.

“Would you like to hold him?”

“Ah-”

“What a wonderful gesture.” Loki purred placing his hand on her lower back and ushering her towards the woman, “It’s about time you practice your mothering skills.”

The brunette shot him a glare from over her shoulder after an arm full of two week old baby was practically dumped into her arms.

“Then what do you call what I been doing with you for the last seven months.”

Brunnhilde stood deathly still as it began to fidget, making weird sounds and snuffling occasionally. All the while the blonde woman and Loki were chatting idly of newborns and swaddling cloth. 

Unfortunately and quite as she expected, the baby began to hate her. It’s whines alerted its mother who looked at her expectantly as if she knew the right procedures to follow when this sort of thing happens.

“You’re a fussy little thing.” Brunnhilde groused quietly, “Reminds me of someone else I know.”

“Haha.” Loki quipped sarcastically peering down at the frowning face of the newborn, “Perhaps if you didn’t have him in an iron grip he’d be more comfortable.”

Suddenly the tiny mouth opened and gave a small reedy wail. Brunnhilde and Loki both went completely ridged as two pairs of eyes looked over to the mother for help.

“Rock him a bit,” she encouraged with a laugh, “he likes to bounce a bit.”

Awkwardly she did so, faltering slightly as the child’s cries steadily became louder and louder. After two frustrating minutes that felt more like thirty-the pressure was too much as she turned to face a rather ridged looking Loki. His green eyes were cast downward at himself in an unexplainable horror.

“Uhh Loki-I think it’s your turn now- can you…”

He began to tremble slightly, his eyes never once breaking contact. “no..”

It was so faint she almost didn’t catch it as he took a hesitant step backwards. 

“Loki?” she intoned, though it was drowned out by another pitiful scream from the baby.

The gods mouth opened in some amount of realization shaking his head he back away from them drawing his cloak around him tightly. The Valkyrie watched in concern as he turned on his heel and stalked off in to the crowd of people. Turning to face the confused young mother she fumbled for a quick apology as she passed the child backing to her arms.

“I-uh I’ll go see what’s up with him…” she gestured lamely with her thumb jabbing in the general direction he had taken off in.

~~~

“Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!” She cursed under her breath as she weaved through the crowd of Asgardians. Where the hell did he go? Dammit she had a feeling she would lose him at some point during this outing.

It was about seven more shops down the narrow dirt street that she caught the briefest glimpse of pale skin and black leather ducking into an alleyway. She practically groaned in happiness that she had found him. Ducking past a few of her off duty guards, she was able to slink back and into the cool shade where he had hidden himself. He looked out of breath, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as he pressed his body against the stone wall and slid down it slowly.

“Hey-you want to tell me what the bloody hell that was all about?!” she demanded stomping over to him. She immediately fixed her tone noticing the way his eyes were fixated on the wall across from him, almost catatonic.  
“Loki, what’s wrong?” she sighed kneeling down in front of him.

She placed a hand on his knee and used the other to brush an errant curl behind is ear. He jerked his head away and made to push her hand off of his knee with the hand that wasn’t clutching his cloak around his chest. 

“Hey calm down, calm down!” she placated holding her hands up in surrender, “Just bloody look at me and tell me what’s wrong.”

The prince let out a shuddered breath and allowed himself to turn his face up to look at her.

“That’s it just take some deep breaths.” She encouraged almost tempted to reach out and touch him again. “Ok that’s better. Was it that woman’s baby, did it freak you out? I mean I was freaked out to let you hold him…” she laughed nervously.

Brunnhilde swallowed her laughter when Loki’s jaw flexed and his eyes became wet.

“Ok ok. I’m not funny-sorry.” She apologized, “I’ll um…I’ll just shut up now.”

“I want to go back now.” He whispered darkly.

“To the palace? But we just got here-we haven’t even been here an hour.” She stated deciding to give Loki space and scoot back until she was sitting cross-legged in front of him.

He gave a deep inhale then rolled his eyes skyward in an attempt to avoid tears.

“I need to see Eir.” He gritted out, although it didn’t seem angry.

“Why do you need to see her?” she frowned in concern looking between him and his belly.

The sudden ducking of his head made her heart skip a beat. Even worse were the silent sobs and the white knuckle grip he still held on his cloak. 

That’s it. 

She didn’t care if she got pushed or slapped she was touching him. Scrambling to her knees once more she inched up to him and placed her hands on either side of his head placing a chaste kiss into his temple.

“Hush.” She murmured making him raise his tear stained face up to meet her serious one, “We can leave, but you need to tell me what’s got you so upset.”

Loki searched her face for a few moments while allowing her to wipe away tears of frustration with her thumb.

“Don’t laugh.”

“Laugh?” she repeated back to him raising an eyebrow, “Why the hell would I laugh?”

Biting his lip harshly he turned his face away from her hands waiting for her to set back once more. Brunnhilde watched perplexed as he kept his face turned away from her and slowly unclenched his fists from around his cloak front. As soon as the material parted itself her eyes grew wide in complete shock at what she saw before her. Against the soft green linen of his tunic there were two rather large wet stains on his chest. The world began to spin, she felt a wave of emotions she couldn’t describe if she had to. It must have taken her so off guard that an insurmountable amount of time had passed, judging by the uncomfortable shifting of his legs followed by his acidic tongue.

“Well don’t just stare! Say something!” he hissed.

“….we need to see Eir.” She breathed.

~

‘No cause for concern’

‘It’s not uncommon’

‘It’s different for every expectant mother’

‘Perhaps you should have better researched the spell young man’

The words had echoed around in his head on repeat for the last four hours. He didn’t know what was more upsetting, the fact that he was lactating or the fact that Eir had treated him so indifferently because of it. Nevertheless he was positively mortified at the prospect, and before he had even left the healing chambers he had made her lightly bind his chest. He didn’t understand it at all! Sure he had noticed his chest becoming sensitive but ever since he had become pregnant his entire person became one giant nerve ending of perpetual pains and discomfort.

Thank Odin he didn’t have actual breasts.

The prince of Asgard had journeyed out into the private gardens behind the palace and was idly dragging his bare feet across the soft grass as he sat on the stone bench. The child in his belly gave a hearty roll causing him to lean back to allow the child more room for its somersaulting.

“You are utterly exhausting beastie.” He murmured with a bitter smirk before righting his posture suddenly, “As is your mother.”

“Honestly I like to think she gets it from you.” Brunnhilde commented lightly as she drew herself out of the shadowy corner of pillar, “How is it I can never sneak up on you?”

“Don’t feel bad about it.” He sniffed, “There’s not many people who can.”

She was silent as she strolled over and instead of sitting next to him like he half anticipated, she sat down in front of him. Ignoring his suspicious looks Brunnhilde deftly lifted his right leg and guided it to her lap and without further hesitation began to massage his foot.

“You don’t have to do that.” He sighed tiredly.

"Do what?" she snorted peering up at him through dark lashes.

“Use this small comfort as a form of pity.” He remarked tightly and attempted to draw his foot away.

A small hand wrapped threateningly around his ankle and he quickly decided against the struggle it was worth. He huffed in resign and allowed her to continue the massage.

“You don’t have to do it you know.” She supplied kneading the tendons in his long pale foot. 

Fuck that was nice.

Loki swallowed hard and fought for the will power to have a proper conversation while she did ungodly things to his feet.

“Do what?” he all but slurred, he had to brace his hands behind him for support lest he melted on the spot.

“Breastfeed.” 

Brunnhilde half expected him to try to pull away once more, and was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. “Eir has told me as much.” He stated calmly, “She’s gave us alternative options to consider as well.”

“Such as?” 

Loki didn’t put much consideration into the subject when she switched out his right foot for his left. 

“There are herbs one can take-ohh gods yes-to help stimulate lactation in mothers who have adopted children that wish to breastfeed.”

The petite woman slowed her work on his foot and made a face. “Ok…I’m not sure I follow here.”

Loki rolls his eyes before fixing her with a rather pointed look.

“They could come in use for you.” He explained gesturing down at her, “So that the more female out of the two of us can provide for the child.”

He wasn’t quite ready for his foot to be pushed out of her lap, nor the pitch black eyes that seemed to seer into his flesh.

“Right. Who said I was offering?”

“I’ll be completely honest-I don’t know why you wouldn’t want to take up that offer?” he scoffed lightly. 

The Valkyrie stared at him a moment longer before shaking her head in reproach, perhaps a different method to get him to understand her particular situation.

“Loki,” she began somewhat baffled at how to explain it, “I can see why you might think I’d be more than happy to-umm-do that. But the thing is...is that I don’t personally see myself taking part in that particular role.”

Spreading his legs a bit he leaned forward so that his forearms were resting on his legs. “As in the role of mother?” he then furrowed his brow turning his head a fraction.

“What? No! Not that you twat,” she huffed bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her shins, “I just….fuck. I don’t know how to say it.”

“Well that much is obvious!” he scolded then tiredly ran an aggravated hand through his dark curls.

“Shut up!” she growled just as frustrated.

They sat quietly for a few moments both not bothering to look at one another, finally Brunnhilde chuckled to herself and tipped her head back as if telling the sky would be easier.

“I don’t view-I mean-I don’t want to see my breasts used outside of the realm of my own carnal pleasure.”

His jaw dropped. Much like she had expected it to, though it wasn’t in shock it was at hearing the most ridiculous thing that’s ever passed someone’s lips.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He drawled staring her down.

“That’s just the way I feel. I mean I don’t know how to explain it Loki! I just have always allowed my lovers to you know-play and fondle or whatever with my breasts. I can’t  
imagine my own child putting its mouth where so many other people have had their mouth! I’m all for breastfeeding a child-but personally speaking it just freaks me out I guess…I’m not comfortable with that idea.”

“That freaks you out?” he barked incredulously, “Did you not see what happened in the market today? That’s not supposed to happen to men Brunnhilde,” he then gestures down at the large swell of his belly, “This freaks ME OUT. So don’t even try to hand me that nonsense. It’s apparent I’m doing the entire process of a typical female pregnancy, so why is it when I ask you to do one simple task-because out of the two of us I have the ONLY right to be freaked out- you turn your nose up because you’re uncomfortable?” His chest was heaving now, the look on his face was one of insanity almost as if he was about to go complete off the deep end.

Great now she felt like shit. But she wasn’t caving in.

“Loki it doesn’t have to be me or you that does this,” she intoned sternly, “There are wet nurses at our disposal that would be more than happy to be in our service.”  
She flinched slightly as he hauled himself up angrily from the bench and shuffled around her. Brunnhilde unfolded herself getting to her feet and sought out to follow him, which with his current gait wouldn’t be hard. “Loki-“

“No.” he griped turning around to point a finger in her face, “You don’t get to talk. Obviously you’re not aware of the complete and utter drivel you spill forth. Honestly you’re not ok with our child nursing at your breast because so many of your lovers have staked a claim to them? BUT you’re more than willing to pass her off to a complete stranger who has had multiple lovers and children and god knows what else hanging off of hers?!”

“Per-fucking usual you’re blowing this out of proportion!” She bellowed brushing his finger out of her face.

He raised it again only this time it was mere inches away from her nose. “You don’t have the vaguest clue of what this is like for me.”

“You’re right I don’t. AND THANK ODIN. Because if I’d of had my chance to give you an heir in the fashion you wanted, I would have handled everything like the fucking Valkyrie I am- and not like the weak little BITCH that you are!” and with that she slapped his hand away once more.

Rage built up inside of him as he made to grab at the hand that slapped his away. She deftly caught it and held it down, doing the exactly same with his next furious hand. Wrenching out of her grasp he attempted to restrain her one last time. Perhaps it was old reflexes she couldn’t quite recall but by the end of the scuffle she had busted him straight across his nose.

“Fuck!” he cursed as his head snapped backwards from the force of the blow.

The Valkyrie was standing before him shaking with adrenaline and also with the realization of what she had just done.

“I thought you had learned from last time,” She spat harshly, “to not spar with me.” 

Loki had pulled his hand away from his abused nose in order to see if she had drawn blood. “You dare to lay a hand on your KING?”

“I do indeed. What were you planning on doing to me if I hadn’t blocked your weak attempts at restraining me?” she challenged.

The god looked as though he were about to speak before he doubled over at the waist-grabbing his belly as he did so. Immediately all anger she had harbored rushed out of her body in one wave of cold fear. The soft groan he stifled at the expense of pride only worsened her apparent state of panic as she quickly came to stand closer.

“Loki, look at me.” She ordered, placing a hand on his shoulder and peering into his face.

He didn’t say anything as he raised his head in order to give her probably one of the most hateful smirks she had ever seen in her life before he latched on to her own shoulder and promptly head butted her. 

Brunnhilde wasn’t quite sure what had happened, but in that small space of time between gut wrenching dread and then white hot pain she was fairly certain she had died.  
The taste of hot iron filled her mouth and it had taken her a minute to realize she was bleeding profusely from her upper lip and as she came to a tad bit more she found herself sprawled on her back blearily looking up in to the sky.

Perhaps she was dead? Oh well she had a good run of it she thought idly.

A pained gasp brought her fully back into reality, and ever so gently she managed to roll onto her side to see where the sound came from. No more than five feet away the little snake of New Asgard had backed himself up to slump against a nearby birch tree. His long toned legs spread out before him, arm draped across his belly while his other hand pinched his nose as blood poured down his hand.

“Tip your head back you fuckwit.” She sputtered groggily, “You’re bleeding all over yourself.”

Pain filled eyes drifted over to where she lay, almost daring her to utter another word on the subject. “Shut. Up.” Came the nasally reply.

Brunnhilde forced herself to roll onto her knees with a wince. She hung her head low and spat out any remaining blood that had filled her mouth.

“You’re disgusting.” He rasped.

The Valkyrie sucked on her teeth before shooting him a rather terrifying bloody smile.

“And you’re an idiot. Honestly have you never head-butted someone before?” she laughed despite her pain, “word of advice-don’t lead with your nose.”

Loki attempted to take his hand off of his nose and was rewarded with a dribble of thick blood that ran down his lips and chin.

“You moved your head!” he argued deciding to keep pressure on his abused face, “I didn’t expect you to reel back!”

“You know what? You’re right, How foolish of me to try to avoid getting decked in the face with your thick skull!” she said finally standing and making her way over to him.

Though the pair of them were thoroughly covered in blood and in a considerable amount of pain they couldn’t help but exchange a weak smile as she extended her hand to him.  
Taking his hand off of his belly he reached out to wrap his long pale fingers around her small roughened ones. Her grip was vice like and immediately her smile faded and was replaced with a deathly serious one. 

“You ever try to use her as a ploy to trick me again-especially in that manner-I’ll tan your measly hide Odinson.”

“Fine.” And with that he was pulled to his feet.

Though at the moment she was somewhat at loathe to touch him, she placed a gentle hand on his lower back as he swayed heavily.

“Take it easy-that’s it, take a moment to steady yourself. We need to get you cleaned up before people think we tried to kill each other.” 

“We did.” He grumbled defiantly, “And don’t think for one second that I’ve forgotten this.”

“Oh I know you won’t.” She reasoned hesitantly linking her arm though his in case he were to fall, “But here is not the place to discuss these matters."

“It’s private, no different than screaming at each other in the confines of my rooms.”

“Our rooms.” She corrected, “Well at least if we are inside I can find a bandage to keep you from bleeding out the next time you want to smash our faces.”

“I hate you.”

~~~  
Emotions were never her strong suit. Had she mentioned that before? Not that Brunnhilde felt she needed to but honestly dealing with them was a bitch. She was very much your typical Valkyrie. Stiff upper lip; don’t let them see you cry. The Brunette recalls the first time she was stabbed, and that had been easier to grit and bear than to hear Loki say that he hated her. 

Perhaps she was being ridiculous-I mean all this fuss over such a minuscule thing as nursing a child. Well…maybe it wasn’t minuscule. Wait was she being selfish here? There were honestly too many questions running through her head at the moment, it made her nauseatingly dizzy. Or maybe it was the obscene amount of blood she accidentally swallowed…  
Brunnhilde half expected them to continue fighting as soon as they entered his chambers, but it never came to fruition. She was pleasantly shocked and albeit a tad bit hurt as he slipped out of her arm, grabbed his night robe and breezed into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile she was left standing in the middle of the floor half confused and half heartbroken.

Shit.

The Valkyrie sighed to herself quietly as she grabbed a pitcher of water and brought it over to the basin. It had been a long time since she had last considered herself to be heart broken, funny it was both at the hands of Odin’s heirs. 

Jerks. 

As she began washing the blood off of her face she hissed when her split lip began to sting and throb as a constant reminder of how pissed off he could be.

Or how pissed off she made him be.

Reaching out blindly she grabbed the nearby towel and gently blotted the excess water off of her face, then stared morosely at her reflection in the mirror.  
Her upper lip was twice its normal size and had a nasty gash running through it; she’s actually surprised she hadn’t lost any teeth though she could see her gums were tinged a bluish color.

Brunnhilde looked to her right hearing the faucet turn off from inside the bathroom and wondered if he was alright to be in there by himself.  
The least she could do was check on him, though she was positively positive he would probably start verbally assaulting her or worse…throwing random objects at her.  
The Valkyrie gathered what little resolve she had left and quietly walked over towards the bathroom door. Pressing her ear against the wood she listened for anything out of the ordinary, often times he was known to mutter to himself while taking baths-usually making remarks about his reflection before huffing in resign.

Her musings were interrupted when a low voice called out to her from inside.

“Stop hovering by the door.”

She licked her lips unconsciously and winced at another sting of pain. “I’m not hovering; I just wanted to know if you’re ok?”

It was quiet for several long moments much too long for her liking and she felt her hand wrap around the handle of the door.

“Loki?”

“Just come in already.” She heard him murmur quietly, “It’s not likely you will leave me in peace anyway.”

Brunnhilde made no plans to argue that statement because as of late it was absolutely true, she knew wherever he went she went as well. Pushing the door open she was greeted with the site of him slumped down into the bath up to his neck, eyes closed and head tipped back. Though he had washed is face there was still evidence of their scuffle, a cut across the bridge of his nose and the start of what was sure to be a rather nasty pair of bruises under his eyes.

“Shut the door.” He mumbled shifting slightly still keeping his eyes closed.

Doing as she was told she awkwardly came to sit on the edge of the claw foot tub, watching as he languidly brought his hands to cradle the gravid swell of his belly. The Valkyrie marveled at the pale flesh that peeked out above the water, and even more at the sheer amount of tenderness he possessed as he held their daughter. Her heart clenched painfully and to her complete and utter dismay she felt the foreign feeling of tears begin to fill her eyes.

“Loki-Loki I’m sorry.” She gasped feeling as though her throat were constricting, “I never meant to do or even say those awful things-“

Though she had turned her head away to hide her tears, Loki had blearily managed to open his own bloodshot eyes. “I know this is hard for you-I can’t even begin to wrap my head around it,” She sniffled raggedly, “I just wanted to be open and honest with you on something and I blew it, I really just should have kept my mouth shut and fucking tried to make this easier on you. Fuck I’m so stupid…”

“Brunnhilde,” he said tiredly lifting a wet hand to place it on her hip, “Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen alright?”

Tear filled eyes gazed down at the damp hand that he had resting on her and began shaking her head vehemently.

“No but it did, and we need to talk about it,” She choked, “I was being selfish, I really was. I know you’re not comfortable in your body right now, and I know you hate this. But despite all of that-you still love her dearly and want what’s best for our daughter, and I refused you that.”

Brunnhilde felt his fingers flex on her hip, whether it was in tension or in comfort she really couldn’t decipher. Shakily she reached down to grasp it, and then turned so that she was sitting on her knees in order to see him better. The god of mischief's eyes were shining as she placed a chaste kiss to the top of his knuckles. “I can’t promise it will be easy- but what I can promise is that I will at least give it a try, if that is alright?”

“Brunnhilde, you don’t have to do this.” He soothed weakly brushing a thumb across the top of her hand, “I overreacted. It’s nothing we cannot find a solution for; I am merely overwhelmed at this mornings…sudden development.” 

“Yes I do. She’s my daughter too.”

“No, I will not make you do something you’re not comfortable with.” He said as if that were finality on the conversation, “Please. Let’s just gather our wits while we still have them.  
We both have the fantastic ability to let our mouths get the best of us wouldn’t you agree?” He chuckled before noticing the miserable look she wore. “All is forgiven.” He crooned taking his hand out of hers and used it to cup the side of her face, “If you can forgive me for overreacting then I can forgive you for knocking my nose into my brain.”

She leaned into his touch and smiled faintly.“doyoustillhateme?” she mumbled so fast he almost didn’t catch it.

“Sorry?” he asked turning his head slightly, “Do I hate you?”

Her dark eyes were cast down looking grimly at the opaque bath water. “You said you did.” Brunnhilde replied almost as if she were now suddenly trying to be indifferent about it.

The god laughed loudly its echo bouncing off the walls of the tiled bathroom making her start in complete surprise. “No I don’t hate you.” He said sobering a bit from his outburst.  
The bath water rippled around him as he used his strength to pull himself up into a sitting position to be face to face with her. “I shouldn’t have said that, I was angry and in quite a lot of pain.” Loki grinned despite himself, “I must learn to not say things that I don’t mean… especially now- little ears and such.” Loki searched her face once more hoping to have warded off any sense of lingering doubt she possessed over his words. “And I appreciate you willing to try to nurse her,” he spoke softly, “though I will not hold you to it I want you to know I will also give it my best try.”

Brunnhilde met his eyes and sighed. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Of course I do, this is a joint effort. If you’re willing to try then I must give it my best shot as well. Our little one will want for nothing in the Nine Realms, but only the pair of us can provide that for her.”

She eyed him skeptically and drew his palm away from her cheek settling for just grasping it within her own hand once more. “I don’t provide enough.”

“Of course you do. You’re mastering motherhood quite flawlessly already.” He objected placing his other hand on the crest of his belly as he continued, “You fetch us food when we are hungry, blankets when we get cold, and expertly soothe our aches and pains.”

“I bring you Midgardian junk food…that’s hardly a meal.” She snorted fondly.

“It’s more than enough.” He assured her, “But if you wish to provide us with more I could ask just one task of you.”

“Yes?”

“Help me out of here.” Loki replied with a blush.

It was the Valkyries turn to laugh loudly now as she rose to her feet grabbing a towel and extended her hands out to him. Loki smirked as she deftly turned her head to the side as he stepped out of the tub and waited before he was wrapped in some form of modesty the towel could provide before facing him again. ‘”Nothing you haven’t seen before.” He teased then allowed a bittersweet smile cross his bruised face, “Though I am a bit bigger around the middle then I had been.” 

Brunnhilde forced herself to not roll her eyes. They had been regularly sleeping with each other for over two months now and he rarely ever let her see him without the lights out or without a shirt on. Honestly she could give a damn less, he was still a very attractive man she didn’t mind at all that he had a belly now. She shook her head with a smile as she grabbed his robe and placed it over his shoulders. “I don’t care about a couple more inches or a few more pounds.”

Loki scoffed slipping his arms into the sleeves and then quickly closed the front of his robe in order to turn and face her. “You won’t be saying that by the end.” he argued placing one hand behind his back.

“Probably not,” she agreed taking a step closer to him and twisting a wet curl around her finger, “it’s going to be hard to talk with my mouth around your cock.”

“You still are quite boorish- I’ve told you that right?” He smirked as she then stood up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck. As Loki leaned down and captured her lips they immediately were jolted backwards from each other by the pain it caused them. 

“Ouch!” he hissed tenderly pressing the sides of his nose.

Brunnhilde was still holding a hand to her own mouth and trying her hardest to laugh through the pain as best as she could.

“Yeah wow-the moments gone.” She chuckled dryly.

“Agreed.”


	4. We should just kiss

********  
“Mummy needs a drink.”

“Mummy can wait until this is over to get soused.”

“It takes a lot for me to get soused.” She argued motioning at one of her guards to move the cradle to the left, “I just want a sip to take the edge off.”

“Edge of what? Is decorating a nursery causing you distress?”

“Yeah a little.” She bit out under her breath watching her men bring in a various assortment of children’s things that she had purchased at the market, “I don’t want her being this far away from us.”

“Brunnhilde this is directly across the hall from our chamber.” He chuckled moving out of the way as two young men breezed in-between them with a rocking chair, “You act like we are throwing her in the cellar.”

“I thought we could keep a cradle in our room for her first few months-”

“-which ideally sounds fine-until you begin to bring her back to bed when you’re too tried to put Vali back in her crib. Then that’s how we will end up co-sleeping and we are not doing that.”

She was silent for a couple minutes but Loki could see by the way her jaw had tightened that she did not like the idea of the nursery at all. “I really do need a drink.” With both hands pressed to his lower back he turned his head to look down at her and smirked. “You’ve done very well with your drinking ever since we conceived. Dare I say I’m proud of you?” 

The Valkyrie snapped her fingers at another guard to place an ornate red and gold rug in the center of the room.”Psh don’t be- I do it when you’re sleeping.”

Loki sighed long and heavy as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Of course you do.” Brunnhilde glanced over at the taller god and noticed him swaying uncomfortably a look of displeasure on his pale face.

“Alright you lot!” she commanded walking to the center of the room, “Great work here- but you may return to your stations I can take care of the rest.”

The unison reply of ‘yes captain’ sounded off the walls of the new nursery as they then made their way out after respectively bowing to Loki.

“Sit down before you fall down.” she grumbled picking up the rocking chair and bringing it over to him, “Honestly you should have told me your back was hurting.”

“Oh do stop fussing,” he drawled rolling his eyes, “I’m more than capable of handling a little bit of discomfort, as well as finding my way to a chair.” He clarified bracing his hands on the arms of the chair and easing himself down into it.

“One more month.” He lamented his eyes flitting about the room in inspection, “Just one more month my little love.”

“You talking to me or the baby?” she jested grabbing a discarded wooden crate and setting it down in front of him.

Loki snorted as Brunnhilde sat herself down before him and placed her hand on his calve and began massaging it.

“You know we would die and go to Hel before we gave one another pet names.”

“It’s not pet names so much as they are endearments-and you’re right.”

Loki hummed to himself and brought his hands up to either side of his eight month belly and began tapping the sides lightly.

“I don’t strike you as a sweetheart?” 

“Do I strike you as a darling?” she countered switching legs.

Loki wrinkled his nose lightheartedly at the thought. “Those are reserved for married people and lovers I’m afraid.”

The brunette paused in her ministrations to shoot him a curious look before returning to her task at hand. “You don’t consider us lovers?”

The god was visibly taken aback by the question and as she peered up at him once more after his discerning silence she raised up placating hands.

“I’m sorry I was just…it was a dumb question.” Brunnhilde exhaled loudly.

“No-I’m sorry I-I just haven’t thought of it?” he frowned looking down at her in mild confusion, “I mean it’s just…everything we do together has been because of our arrangement...”

“So you think I willingly sleep with you on a regular basis because of an arrangement?” she pondered aloud with just as much confusion, “Because the arrangement was just to give New Asgard an heir-a task that you handled far before we even slept with each other.” 

“I know I know…” he murmured distractedly as if in a haze, “I just didn’t anticipate you asking me outright.”

Shaking her head in reproach she placed a hand on his knee and licked her lips nervously. “Like I said it’s a dumb ques-”

“-but it’s not a dumb question.” He argued with a frown, “I’m just trying to figure out how to go about this…Do you see me like that-as your lover?”

“I just told you I sleep with you and enjoy it.” The Valkyrie huffed.

“Anyone can sleep with another person and enjoy it," he reasoned, "Now let me ask again-Do you see me as such?”

“Yes.” Brunnhilde said after a brief pause, her eyes locked with his as she squeezed his knee, “Yes I do. And you know why? Because ever since Sakaar I liked you -I liked how unapologetically you were yourself. I liked how you fought Hela and regained your brother’s trust. And you know what else? I like it when we argue, because no one else in the nine realms has the balls to test me the way that you do. I liked that you trusted me enough to be your captain of the guard…and I liked how out of all the women in New Asgard that you wanted me to be the mother of your child. She then took a deep breath feeling the heat rise to her face as Loki stared down at her in anticipation. 

“But I love sharing a bed with you. I love how you allow me to hold you and our daughter when we sleep, and how you kick me in the shin to get me to roll away from you.” Brunnhilde chuckled to herself and sighed shakily as she pressed on. “I love that you let me be part of this with you, and if you don’t feel the same way-that’s more than alright, I just wanted to let you know that…yes I suppose I do consider you my lover.”

Her eyes then timidly dropped away from his own as she felt the full brunt of her embarrassment engulf her as she sat before him. Brunnhilde was ignorant to the bemused fondness that had overcome the god of mischief as he sat contemplating his next words carefully.“Ever since Sakaar huh?” he grinned rubbing distractedly at a tiny foot that had lashed out against his skin, “What a coincidence.”

The Valkyries kept her head low still mortified at how unbelievably forthright she had become with Loki. 

“For the record I like how true you are to yourself, your beliefs and to that of your people. I like how you attempted to kill my sister not only once but twice.” He then began to tip his head as in deep thought as her eyes slowly drifted up to him once more, “And so long as we keep our hands off each other I also thoroughly enjoy our fights. I like that you trust me well enough to not only be your King but also as the father of our child.” He then brought the hand that was on his knee up and placed it on the upper right side of his belly, “But I love when you hold us at night-I love carrying a peace of you under my heart…I love knowing how you would protect her if anything were to happen to me.”

The Valkyrie allowed a smile to tug on the corner of her mouth as any last waves of apprehension left her body. “I believe we have been living under the guise as partners when perhaps we are more.” Loki leaned forward, hands still resting on his belly and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. “Now let’s never speak of this moment again.”

“Oh thank Odin.” She replied pressing their heads together and relishing the sounds of their soft breathing, “That was far too sentimental for my liking.”  
“I think our daughter agrees,” he muses placing one more chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away, “Apologies I don’t want you to think I’m cutting the moment short but Vali is  
trampling my ribs in protest of how kitschy her daddy just sounded.”

“Father.” She corrected.

“Oh for god’s sake,” He lamented rubbing his eyes tiredly, “I’ve spent far too much time with you already, I’m doomed to have a child who speak so plainly.”

“Let’s hope that’s our only problem.” She smiled kindly.

*********

“Loki.”

“Mmm?”

“Are you…Ok?”

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“….because it’s ok to not be fine.” She soothed placing a hand on his side as she came to spoon up behind him, “Just let me know what I can do to help.”

The god sighed heavily and reached out tiredly to grasp her hand to bring it to rest on his belly as they curled up.

“I promise I’m fine.” He sighed, “I’m more than ready for her to make her entrance in the world-whether that’s in a few hours or by morning doesn’t matter to me at this point.”

“Eir mentioned that your contractions were coming closer together,” she supplied needlessly, “Maybe she’ll come sooner than that.”

Brunnhilde was rewarded with an amused snort and a reassuring squeeze of her hand. “She’s a week and three days late so I highly doubt this child is going to be in a rush for anything.”

The Valkyrie smiled in agreement and allowed herself to snuggle closer into his back, her forehead pressed into his neck as she held him.

“We should sleep while we can, seeing as we probably won’t get another decent nights rest for a while.” Brunnhilde mumbled into his hair.

“Most logical idea you’ve ever had.” He teased closing his eyes.

~

"Brunnhilde."

"I’mnotgettingup.” She yawned turning away from the god who was looming over her. 

“Brunnhilde wake up,” he whispers urgently, “now’s not the time to be playing this particular game with me."

The Valkyrie groans to herself as she rises up on her elbows wearily.

"Listen," He sighs shakily and reaches out to tip her chin up to meet his gaze evenly, “I need you to stay calm alright?”

“Alright?” she mumbles slightly more aware of her surroundings than what she had been.

“My contractions are starting to get worse,” He then swallows thickly as her eyes widen in horror, “and I believe my waters have just broken.”

Within seconds the Valkyrie had shot up onto her knees and nervously began checking him over-her eyes and hands alternating between the swell of his belly and his head. He frowned as she placed a warm hand against his forehead as though checking for some form of needless temperature. 

“What? You’re waters are you sure?”

“What do you mean am I sure?” he snapped grabbing her wrist and pushing her hand away from his face.

The Valkyrie blinked once and then shook her head in reproach.

“Right yeah sorry-sorry I’m just trying to register what’s happening.”

“I’m sorry.” He breathed quietly, “But right now I need you to go get Eir-let her know it’s time.”

It was comical the way she scrambled out of bed, he would have laughed had he not been over taken with an immense squeezing and cramping around his abdomen that took his breath away. Brunnhilde eyed him nervously as she fumbled for her boots, “Will you be alright by yourself?” she asked slipping them on without bothering to tie them.  
When he didn’t bother answering and settled for staring harshly at the blankets over his legs she decided to intervene.

“Shhh, just breathe-just breathe” she whispered walking over to where he sat.

Loki made a face pressing his head into her chest as she cradled his head as she helped him through the rest of the contraction. 

“I will.” He mumbled as it eased up making it easier for him to catch his breath, “Don’t fuss over me. We’re expecting a grand entrance from the princess of Asgard.”

“As his majesty commands.” Leaning down she pressed a kiss to this top of his head and sighed heavily as she pulled away from him and with one last fleeting glance set off to fetch Eir.

~~

As the hours ticked by and slowly came to pass in a blur of hot water and clean sheets, Brunnhilde wondered to herself if it was all really worth it. No doubt she loved this child with all of her heart and soul. It astounded her how she could possess such profound feelings for someone she has never met before-but was it worth watching him suffer?  
She was a hardened warrior. She was a Valkyrie and a damn good one at that, but even in the throes of battle she had never heard someone make the unearthly noises that Loki was making. 

The screams the pained grunts of effort-the veins that burst forth from his temple and his neck…was all this truly necessary to bring a child into the world? And here she was totally at a loss at what else to do besides standing by the bedside-Not that she couldn’t imagine another place she should be. 

Eir seemed to help with her unhelpfulness, bless her. 

She passed Brunnhilde a cloth to mop his sweaty brow and coaxed her to place a comforting hand on his back as Eir instructed him to curl in on himself. The Valkyrie was even coerced into breathing with him, and offering what else was left of her bruised hand as a lifeline to squeeze onto. Even though his screams could be heard across the nine realms, Loki took most of the pain in stride. When he was resting from a particularly hard contraction he flung an arm over his eyes, whether to shield his own sight or to spare Brunnhilde from his torment she couldn’t quite tell. All that she was able to tell from all of this was that it was going on seven hours of this hell and the end was nowhere in sight.

“Loki do you want some water?” Brunnhilde offered as he collapsed back onto the pillows panting heavily.

“No...” He moaned pitifully fisting his hands in the sheets with white knuckles, “I want my mother.”

~~~

“PUSH!”

“That’s it love you’ve got it you’ve got it!”

“I can see the head-Captain would you like to see?”

The Valkyrie made a move to excitedly look down to the top of her child head but was quickly restrained by Loki’s iron like grip. Green eyes flashed to hers dangerously as sweat poured down his face, his face twisted into an animal like snarl. 

“DON’T YOU DARE.”

“Loki I told you I don’t care that you have-“

“JUST GET HER OUT!” he wailed throwing his head back in anguish. 

Eir rolled her eyes and tutted under her breath something akin to ‘men being dramatic’.

“Alright, next contraction I want you to curl in on yourself again- and push with everything you’ve got.”

Brunnhilde helped him into position once again and watched as he did dutifully as he was instructed, no hesitance on his part clearly just wanting this whole thing to be over and done with.

“Push! That is-good!”

Loki bared his teeth and let loose probably one of the most guttural screams she had ever had the misfortune to witness.

“Almost-almost” Eir chanted gleefully as she quickly grabbed another towel from beside of her, “- and there she is!”

Loki collapsed back on to the bed catching his breath as though it had been knocked from him, his eyes hazy and unfocused as if in a trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but more to come within the next couple days!


	5. Like real people do

Had it not been the squalling of a newborn and Brunnhilde collapsing at his bedside overcome with emotion he was afraid he would have immediately slipped off into complete unconsciousness. Fervent kisses to the back of his hand were drawing him better into awareness, and as he looked to his left he found Brunnhilde clutching his hand in her own as she kneeled beside the bed.

Silent tears ran down her face and for some reason he couldn’t quite explain he felt the urge to weep as well.

“Thank you.” Brunnhilde whispered reaching out and brushing the sweat soaked hair away from his face, “Thank you so much.”

He smiled faintly and allowed tears to form in the corners of his eyes, his own emotions betraying him in that very moment.

“Alright you two,” Eir admonished gently as she completed swaddling the child in another layer of fabric, “That’s quite enough crying for tonight-Captain dry your eyes and help his majesty to set up, you both need to officially meet your daughter.”

Brunnhilde nodded and slowly helped the god ease himself into a more comfortable reclining position in order to hold the child. His whole body felt weak and heavy from the strain of labor, he was almost afraid he would drop the child. Eir didn’t allow him time to voice his concerns on the matter as the babe was practically shoved into his arms without much preamble.

The first thing he noticed was the obscene amount of curly black hair that was plastered to the baby’s head. Second was that she had ceased her crying and was now somewhat scowling up at him expectantly as if she was waiting on him to mess something up. The third thing he noticed was how completely and utterly in love he was with her already.  
Brunnhilde had quietly come to rest on the edge of the bed and placed her finger in Vali’s small hand and wiggled it slightly.

“Talk to her,” she whispered placing a quick kiss on his temple, “She knows your voice.”

“You’re late.” He scolded gently peering seriously into their daughters skeptical eyes, “and you’re rather lucky I love you too much to care.”

The infant turned her head at his voice and stretched her little legs from under her blankets. “Gods you look like your mother.” He smiled shaking his head, “How is it that I carried you for all this time, and you don’t look anything like me?” 

“Are you sure you used the right spell?” Brunnhilde teased.

Loki shot her a sideways glare pursing his lips, “Of course I did. You think I would intentionally set out to clone you?

“Either way you failed.” She smirked.

“Mummy is ridiculous.” He murmured down to the drowsy little girl in his arms, “You’ll soon learn to not pay any mind to her.”

~~~

“I think she’s hungry.” Loki said giving Brunnhilde a hesitant glance, “Should I-”

“-No, you’ve done plenty.” She soothes standing up from the chair beside the bed.

Loki looks down at his daughter who continues to whimper in protest before passing her off into Brunnhildes arms.

“Truly if you don’t feel comfortable doing this I won’t make any demands on you,” he intones watching as she sits at the foot of the bed turned away from him.

“It’s the least I can do.” She snorts shaking her head as she attempts to balance Vali and untie the front of her tunic, “you just rest for a moment.”

“Why do you have your back to me?” 

“I don’t want you to put me off.”

“Put you off?” he frowns craning his neck for a better view.

As Brunnhilde brings Vali up to her breast Loki can see the way her back and shoulders tense uncomfortably. The baby has switched from her whimpering to soft mewls of protest,  
probably picking up on the energy from her mother.

The Valkyrie makes vague attempts at shushing the child, but to no avail. After almost five minutes their daughter is in crying in earnest the sounds hitting Loki in the chest making him ache to reach out and comfort her.

“You’re fine… you’re fine…” She whispered, but wasn’t quite sure if she was speaking to the baby or to herself.

“Brunnhilde, maybe I should hold her.” He offered shifting restlessly on the bed.

“No- I can do this!” she huffs rocking her back and forth for a moment, “I can’t get her to take it.”

“Brunnhilde give her to me,” he pleaded stretching his arms out, “Please- I can’t bear her screams anymore.”

The petite woman looked in-between Loki and her daughter and sighed, “Loki I’m sorry I really am trying but I can’t get her to latch.”

“Let me try it then.” He added briskly.

The Valkyrie noticed the tears welling up in his eyes and quickly stood to pass the child back over into its father’s arms. “Loki please don’t cry.” Brunnhilde crooned swiping her thumb under his eyes to catch residual tears, “She’s fine, Vali will be alright.”

“I know-I know.” He sniffled and gave the whining infant a sympathetic look, “I don’t know why I’m so upset.”

“I think we are all just a little frustrated. We can always fetch for Eir for help with this.” she suggested.

“Just help me out of my shirt.” He sighed heavily, “If this doesn’t work then we can send for her-I don’t want to exhaust all of our efforts just yet.

Nodding she pulled his night shirt off of him and watched in amazement as Loki guided the screaming infant to his slightly swollen breast.

Vali fussed for a few seconds before finally latching on properly. Both Loki and Brunnhilde let out a relieved breath and thanked whatever great deity for the silence that fell upon the room.

“I’m sorry.” 

“You were just nervous.” He crooned casting his eyes over to her and smiling faintly, “Nothing to be sorry about.”

“You aren’t nervous.” She observed settling herself beside of him, “Why am I the one freaking out? This should come more natural to me than it should you-no offense.”

“None taken I suppose.” He laughs lightly, “I’m sure it will come with time. Vali is not even two hours old-you can’t expect to learn everything within that amount of time.”

“True.” She conceded as she gazed down at the mop of curly dark hair on her daughter, “I suppose I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

“We both do, and I’m just glad that you’re here to help me.”

“Me too.” She smiles warmly leaning over and capturing his lips in a long kiss, “You’re going to need it.”

“Very funny.”

*

“She’s beautiful.” Brunnhilde said grinning down into the bassinet at her drowsy daughter

“I know.” Loki purred coming to stand beside the captain of the kings guard, “I’ll allow you to take credit for that.”

“How generous of you.” She smirked.

They watched as Vali yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open for much longer.

“She’s got your eyes though,” Brunnhilde commented, “Or I believe I saw green in them the other day.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully and reached out to needlessly adjust the blankets that covered his daughter’s small body.

“Not quite, I think they may be a mix of the both of ours.”

“Hazel then.” She affirmed watching him tuck the baby in with a fond smile on her lips. Brunnhilde waited a beat then smiled fondly. “From what I recall you mothers were hazel.”

Loki cocked his head to the side a matching smile to that of Brunnhilde's gracing his lips. “They were indeed weren’t they?”

Another long pause came between them before the petite woman inched closer to the father of her child and placed a hand on his lower back in comfort. “She’d be proud.”

“I can only hope.”

“Your mother would be especially proud at how well the spell worked; honestly you don’t even look like you bore a child no less than a month ago.” She then gestures awkwardly at Loki’s torso, “No left over baby fat or anything.”

“Thank you, I’ll try to take that as a compliment.” 

*******

Parenthood was hard.

No wait it was beyond the beyonds of hard. 

Brunnhilde had decided that well into the first week that Vali had come into the world red face and screaming. By no means did she consider her daughter to be a difficult baby-Eir herself had commented on how mild the child was compared to who sired her. So maybe it was the devastating amount of sleep the pair of them had lost that was the hardest.

Oh who was she kidding? What was sleep anymore?

In all honesty she shouldn’t complain, Loki was doing the majority of the work-just as she initially feared. When she had voiced her concerns about it he simply rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of her overthinking the situation.

She had nearly drove her and Vali crazy with the multiple attempts at breastfeeding, until Loki had supportively told her he was more than capable of taking on the role and perhaps it was merely that their daughter loved him more.

Brunnhilde felt like crying until he very quickly reassured her he was only joking about the last bit. She was more than proud that the god of mischief had taken to fatherhood like she couldn’t believe. He was constantly showering the little girl with all the affection and attention in the world and never once complaining when it was his turn to tend to her during the small hours of night.

Which wasn’t all that hard when the child slept in the same bed as you.

Brunnhilde was more than happy when she had won that small argument within the first two weeks of rushing across the hallway to an unhappy baby in the nursery. Loki had finally conceded dark circles and all that perhaps allowing her to stay in their own rooms would be best for everyone’s sanity….or at least until Vali was capable of sleeping through the night on her own.

Life was almost perfect once they had gotten into the swing of life with infant. Things only had gotten complicated when the pair of them decided it was time for them to resume their respective positions as King and captain. 

Vali had been three months old at the time and while she felt more than ready to resume her old post and whip her slacking guards back into shape it had been the hardest morning of her life.

It was odd to not be in a permanent state of night robes and loose fitting tunics as her and Loki stood by the door in their court attire. He was regal as ever back in his old leathers, no one would have ever guessed he delivered an 8lbs baby not too long ago. He practically had to drag her out of the nursery reassuring her multiple times that Eirs apprentice was more than capable of watching her for the next couple hours until Loki would stop by to feed her.

Brunnhilde had stiff upper lipped it until the door closed and Vali had begun to cry out. The Valkyrie very nearly broke down the door but was halted by Loki grabbing her around the arm and shaking his head. His eyes were suspiciously misty as the pair of them silently made their way down the long halls of New Asgard, child free for the first time in three months.

It wasn’t easy, but as the routine continued it did get better.

By the time she was five months old a new routine had been set up for the little family of three, and life continued on in its beautifully chaotic way.

Until- as the say on Midgard, the shit hit the proverbial fan.

~~

They were training new recruits-strapping fine young Asgardian men who as long sense dreamed of serving and protecting Asgard and its ruler.  
Perhaps they should’ve been a tad bit more selective in this arduous process of scouting the youth of the realm. The generation before her left something to be desired.  
Brunnhilde and her second in command and paired off the twenty some young men and allowed them to select their weapons of choice as they sparred. 

“That’s the mother the princess royal?” she heard one rather large and muscular ginger mutter to his partner.

The Valkyrie ignored the comment as she steadily walked through the training grounds. His partner, a tall sandy haired lad of leaner build nodded his head turning his gaze over at her as she passed.

“I heard she tricked the king into siring her spawn.”

Brunnhilde paused slightly in her gait but willed herself to keep walking on through.

“I heard the King used dark magic to conjure her a mighty cock, and he allowed himself to be bent over and fucked like the filthy little Jotun ergi he his.”

“SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS!” 

The training yard became deathly silent, her first in command furrowed his brow over at the young men knowing full well what was about to become of them. Rage overcame her harder than she had felt sense Hela challenged to right to rule. Spinning on her heel she stalked over to the fighting pair and glowered up at blonde.

“You dare say one more- and I mean one MORE ill word against the King I’ll have your foul tongue cut out of your wretched skull, you fucking waist of flesh.”

He stared down at her for a moment quite not believing that someone who only came up to his chest had any right to lay orders on him.

“Apologizes, I didn’t know the Kings mistress cared so much-”

“-Tynanson-that is quite enough!” Her head guard called out as he approached them.

The large ginger boy had taken several steps back in order to give the pair a wider berth. Brunnhilde clenched her fists so tightly she felt her nails break through the skin of her palms.

“You are dismissed.” She bit out harshly, “Pray you never find your way back here.”

He scoffed arrogantly and shook his head with a harsh chuckle. “You believe this lads?” he chortled looking around him, “I’m getting dismissed on my first damn day!”  
Luckily for those around him they knew better than to even let loose anything that appeared to be amusement.

“And by no other than the mother to the bastard heir of Asgard.” He smirked down at her.

Then all of a sudden everything in Brunnhildes world turned pitch black.

~

“Release her.” The god of mischief barked as he rose from the throne in thinly veiled concern.

Brunnhilde was down on her knees staring morosely at the marble of the throne room floor. The two guards beside of her hesitantly released her while mumbling an apology at having to restrain her in the first place.

“Leave us.” Loki commanded as he briskly walked down the steps that lead down to her.

He paused coming to stand in front of her and waited before the doors to the throne room closed and he was positive everyone had vacated. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” he demanded looking down at her incrediously, “You lost your temper on a recruit! Surely this is a jest.”

“I’ve been known to lose my temper many times.” She joked though it fell flat as she peered up at his serious face.

“You very nearly killed the boy.”

“He’s hardly a boy-”

“He is seventeen Brunnhilde!” He snapped irritably, “and because of that law dictates that I do something about you since the boy is not of age.”

“If you’re old enough to join the royal guard then you are old enough to fight hand to hand combat-”

“Stop arguing the situation with me!” he lamented turning around to sit heavily on the bottom step that lead up to his throne. 

“You broke his elbow, dislocated his shoulder and punctured BOTH of his lungs. His family is demanding that I do something about you-which is truly in their right-and I have not the vaguest clue how to answer them.” He then inhaled deeply and pinned her with another harsh gaze, making her sink back further on her heels. “I cannot and will not do anything to hurt you Brunnhilde, you are a great reason why New Asgard is here today and you are the mother of my child. But this demands repercussions.” 

Brunnhilde bit the inside of her cheek and turned her gaze away from him and focused them on her bruised and bloody hands that were cuffed together.Loki followed her gaze and grimaced at the swollen bloodied state of her hands.

“I was only defending you honor.” She muttered.

Loki sniffed indifferently and clasped his own hands together leaning his forearms on his bent knees as he observed her.

“I don’t need you to do that. I’ve dealt with the whisperings of my honor for my entire life, it is nothing new to me to hear they are still gossiping.”

The Valkyrie raised her head and shook his vehemently. “You don’t understand, it was vile how he talked about you-about us! Was I just supposed to stand there and pretend I hadn’t heard any of those vulgar lies!”

“That’s all they are Brunnhilde.” He hissed leaning forward, “Just. Lies. Nothing more, they are fleeting they are nothing-they mean nothing. And because of a lie you’ve lost your title as Captain of the Kings guard.”

Her jaw very nearly hit the floor as Loki’s words seemed to echo throughout the throne room. 

“That’s not fair!”

“Don’t tell me what’s fair!” He growled, “What part of you almost killed a boy do you think is fair? Do you think it’s fair that I had to leave an important meeting with the ambassador of Vanaheim in order to secure your protection? Do you think it’s fair that I have to pay that brats family a handsome sum of money since the boy won’t be able to provide for them with his injuries?”

“No its not fair.” She seethed inching towards him on her knees, “But you know what? I’d do it again. I’d pound it stupid head into the fucking dirt until I saw his filthy brains leak out of his ears. Probably best that they pulled me off of him to, because I was going to kill him.” She leered up at him a half crazed smile tugging on her full lips.

“That’s quite enough.” Loki breathed taken aback, “I am more than capable of defending my own honor Brunnhilde, and you took this matter completely out of hand.”

“You know he called her a bastard?” she commented casually though her smile was slowly crumpling as she failed to maintain her emotions.

Loki swallowed hard and leaned back away from her sitting perfectly straight as he focused his attention somewhere off to the right.

“How could he say that-” she choked hanging her head in shame, “-How could I allow him to say that about our daughter?”

Brunnhilde didn’t see him move down there with her, she only felt him pull her into his arms as he cradled her against his chest as she cried silently. 

“It’s worse because it’s not a lie.” She sniffled, “And she has to live with it for the rest of her life…”

“Hush.” He soothed pressing a kiss on the top of her head, “Vali won’t let words or names dictate what kind of person she is or who she will become, she is our daughter and we will not raise her to pay any mind to ignorant people.”

“You can’t promise that.” She argued pressing her head deeper into his chest.

“I will do everything in my power to do so.”

~~

Though that little fiasco had been over two months ago the wound was still fresh. Loki had unfortunately kept his word and had placed her second in command as the new Captain of the Kings guard, appeasing the boy’s family at her public demotion. Brunnhilde didn’t have the energy to be bitter about it. Loki was running a kingdom and there were no room for special allowances, mother to the heir or not. Things between the two of them hadn’t gotten worse like she half anticipated it to; it almost brought them closer together somehow. 

One of the reasons probably being was that she was taking care of Vali full time now, no longer needing the assistance of Eirs apprentice, though she kind of missed the girl when she failed at quieting her daughters insistent cries. It was rewarding though, being a mother. Watching her daughter hit mile stones and learning how her personality was leaning unfortunately towards that of her fathers…well her dramatics anyway. 

Even on the days when Loki would return to the rooms to feed her or to settle in for the night, no matter how long and merciless the day had been on either of them they managed to not let it show for Vali’s sake.

These thoughts and feelings floated around her head early that morning as she felt her daughter stir restlessly from beside of her. The child babbled to herself, kicking her legs wildly and rolling over and back and forth between her parents before finally snuggling up to her father. Vali whined and babbled for a few more minutes before Brunnhilde shifted her leg to lightly nudge the god’s foot.

“Loki.” she croaked out in the dimly lit room as the first rays of morning light peaked through the curtains.

“Mhmm?”

“The beast requires sustenance.” She yawned cracking an eye open to see the seven month old fussily cooing out at her father, occasionally batting frustrated hands at his sleeping form.

“I know.” He murmurs tiredly, “She’s been rooting at the covers on my chest for five minutes.” 

The king of Asgard then reached out and placed a gentle hand on his daughters back rubbing up and down soothingly in hopes she would settle back down. Brunnhilde was almost back into the sweet depths of sleep before the child let out an indignant squawk at the blatant lack of food. She heard Loki sigh heavily shifting his body into a better position in order to draw the covers down away from his bare chest.

Opening her eyes once more the Valkyrie watched as Loki came to lie on his side then propped pillows around Vali in order for her to nurse comfortably. Brunnhilde shifts closer to them so that their child is cocooned between her mother and father as she suckled

“Any idea why she’s been waking up so early for breakfast?” She grumbles extending her arm and placing her hand on Loki’s hip possessively.

Tired green eyes lazily drift up to meet hers and he scoffs quietly.

“Probably to see if she can get away with it.”

“Well it’s worked.”

“Mmm.”

Vali unlatched from her father’s breast at the sound of her mother’s voice and turned her head to look behind her. Brunnhilde raised an eyebrow down at the curious baby before leaning forward to place a tender kiss into her thick curly hair. Vali beamed at the attention then shyly rolled back over to nuzzle her face into his breast once more.

“Cheeky brat.” Loki drawled fondly.

“Is that another way to say daddy’s girl?”

“Oh do shut up.” He chuckled roughly, “If I wasn’t her main source of food she’d pick you over me any day.”

The petite woman laughed quietly and gave his hip a firm squeeze in reassurance. “We both know that’s a lie, I see the way she looks at you when you come back from court.”

“The same way Volstagg looks at a suckling pig?” he snorted causing her to laugh again.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” The Valkyrie smiles, “Her first words were dada, so you should feel pretty damn special.”

“Don’t curse mummy.” He tutted placing a hand on the back of Vali’s head, “and I suppose you’re right."

They were quiet then, save the snuffling sounds from their daughter. Loki found himself gazing at Brunnhilde, admiring her dark skin, long hair and full lips. He felt his heart clench in his chest and wondered if it the question was even worth suggesting.

Her dark eyes flickered over to him once more and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I've been thinking."

"Dangerous."

"Very funny." he smirked, "Have you given any thought to perhaps...legitimizing our daughter."

She blinked at him owlishly and turned her head a fraction. 

"I'm not quite sure what you're asking?" she murmured searching his face.

"I mean, would you consider marrying me." he corrected himself not quite sure why he was so terribly afraid of her answer.

A look of mild shock crossed her sleep worn features before she licked her lips and laughed softly.

"I'd do anything to better Vali's life."

"So is that a yes?"

"I mean its fine." she shrugged indifferently with a weak smile.

Loki frowned and noticed that the weight of her hand had left his hip.

"I don't believe it's fine it a proper reply." he objected trying to keep his voice even.

"I think a marriage proposal would be more endearing if you loved someone," she retorted though it was all in good nature, "We are going things again out of respect for our daughters well being which I am more then prepared to do."

He sighed softly then, his hand coming down to brush against the petal soft cheek of his precious baby girl before he found the courage to speak once more.

"How could I not love you after what you have given me?"


	6. Epilogue

“Mother!”

“Yes Vali?” Brunnhilde said distractedly as she wrestled the two year old back into her dress that she had taken off two previous times.

“Gyda stole my dolls again and now she’s decapitating them!”

“Tell your sister that I said to set your dolls back to rights or I’m coming after her.” She then quickly laces the ribbons on the dress into a bow on her youngest daughters gown before exhaling in relief, “And don’t start fighting in your court clothes or I’ll have you running laps around the palace until you puke!”

Vali rolled her eyes stomping off with all the sassiness a six year old could muster, her light pink dress rustling dangerously in search of her sister.

“Mummy?” Sylvi intoned bouncing on the bed lightly with a smile. 

“Yes?” she smiled down at the toddler.

“Me hair?” Large chocolate eyes questioned as she patted the top of her fluffy light brown curls.

“Your hair? Yes well daddy should be here shortly, he’s much better at doing you and your sisters hair than I am.” She told her youngest with a small shrug.

“MUMMY!” 

“Oh dear gods save my sanity!” Brunnhilde groaned tipping her head back as she listened to the thundering of little feet coming down the hallway.

The Valkyrie gave Sylvi a weak grin as she picked her up and sat her on her hip, adjusting her slightly so that steel underbust she wore over her gown didn’t jab her uncomfortably. “Honestly, your sisters are going to drive me to drink….more.”

“Mumma-” Gyda gasped dashing into the room with Vali hot on her heels, “Mumma I didn’t do anything she said! A-and sh-she punched me in my arm!” she accused shooting her older sister a tearful glare from over her shoulder.

Brunnhilde furrowed her brow down at the four year old whose bright green eyes were brimming with tears and immediately turned her steely gaze to her eldest.

“Vali did you punch her?”

“Yes.” She affirmed without any hesitation crossing her arms defiantly.

“Gyda did you make an attempt to block it?”

The four year old shook her head, her tight spiral curls bouncing with the movement.

“No, I was trying to put the dolls heads back on.”

“Well that’s why you got punched.” She added gently walking over to her hand brushing the top of her head fondly.

“Don’t feel bad my darling,” Loki purred from the doorway in front of them, “All it takes it practice, you must always remain aware of your surroundings no matter what.”

The unison trills of three little girls seeing their father was enough to bust all of the ear drums in the realm as they rushed over to him. The Valkyrie very nearly dropped Sylvi as she made a rogue jump in his general direction in a valiant attempt to escape her mother’s arms.

“Father you’re back!”

“Papa pick me up!”

“Daddy me missed you!”

“I’ve only been gone for a few hours my lovelies,” he chuckled attempting to walk further into the room as they latched onto his long legs, “But I missed you too, very much.”

“Girls let your poor father come in without getting mauled first,” Brunnhilde tutted watching as he shuffled over to the edge of their bed and sat down heavily on it, “You can’t hang on him like you used to do now that daddy’s-”

“-Daddy is still more than capable to handle three small children attached to his person.” He scoffed reclining back on the palms of his hands as Vali climbed up on the bed beside  
him and his other two occupied his knees. 

“Four papa.” Vali piped up beaming him as she snuggled into his side.

Gyda nodded her head earnestly and playfully patted his rounded belly. “Yeah papa don’t forget the new baby.”

“Of course how could I?” he remarked in a playfully serious tone, “Now. On to serious matters, your uncles wedding is in two hours-so I need you to go wash your faces and find your shoes.” 

Gyda made a face at the last request which didn’t go unnoticed by her father.

“Yes you will be wearing them. It’s not proper etiquette for a princess to roam about the palace without her slippers.” He drawled gently pinching her cheek.

“Vali, take Sylivi and make sure she doesn’t soak herself up to her elbows-when you three are done I will come to your room to fix your hair.”

“Actually I don’t need mind fixed, papa.” Gyda said confidently.

“Actually you do young lady.” Brunnhilde argued reaching out and twirling a knotted curl around her finger.

“Papa tell mumma noooo.” She pouted dramatically turning her head away from the Valkyrie and pressing her head into his chest with a whine.

“Gyda darling, I understand you hate doing your hair but when you learn to take care of it by yourself then you can wear it however you wish.”

“When I’m grown up I won’t have to do anything I don’t want to do.” She muttered into his chest as her sisters casted her a skeptical look.

Loki hummed as Brunnhilde scoffed and shook her head. “Yes well until that day-I’m afraid you must listen to your mother and I.” he then sits up straight and carefully maneuvers both of his daughters off of his knees, then presses a kiss to Valis temple that turned into a devious whisper, “You’re in charge-keep that middle one in line.” He punctuates it with another chaste kiss before she slides off the bed with a grin.

“All right you lot, off you go!” Brunnhilde announces clapping her hands together, “-and pray I don’t have to break up a fight over a tiara or some damn piece of jewelry this time.”

“Ugly word!” Sylvi shouted jabbing a finger in her mother’s direction as the three of them made their way out of their parent’s chamber, “you don’t say dat!”

Brunnhilde sighed heavily for felt like the millionth time that day and brought her hands up to massage her temples. “Love of Valhalla my nerves are shot.”

Loki watched her and raised an eyebrow in amusement. “And just think-the wedding hasn’t even started.”

“I know.” She mumbled tiredly, “I’m wondering if I can even trust them with the task of throwing flower petals down an aisle.”

“They’ll probably throw each other instead.” He mused reclining back once more but this time on his elbows, “I think their uncle has taught them the ‘get help’ technique.”

“Don’t get me started.” She warned coming over to sit by him.

“It works every time.” He yawns finally deciding to lay all the way down, his feet still on the floor.

“Doubtful.” She remarks eyeing him up and down carefully, “You look tired.” Brunnhilde says softly, reaching out a hand and placing it on the side on his face.  
He brings a hand up and rests it over hers, leaning into the warmth of her palm against his cheek. 

“I’ve been up since before dawn, I’ll be fine.”

“You shouldn’t run around like that.” Brunnhilde scolds gently stroking her thumb up and down soothingly, “Thor does not make any demands on you where his own wedding is concerned, I’m sure if he had it his way he’d be more than content to have a small ceremony.”

“It’s not every day your brother gets married.” He argues, “Besides if it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t have all that we hold near and dear to ourselves now.”

Brunnhilde nods in agreement, and then allows a small playful smile tug at the corners of her mouth. “Are you sure you’re not vicariously throwing the wedding you always wanted?”

Loki chuckled and folded her hand within his own drawing it off of his face and placing a loving kiss on her knuckles.

“Because I know I wasn’t easy on you during that time…” The Valkyrie muttered shame creeping into her tone, “I should have let you had the celebration you deserved.”

“Oh hush.” He drawled rolling his eyes, “I wouldn’t trade anything about our wedding, it was perfect.” He assured her. “It took me a year to convince you that I wanted to marry you not only for legitimizing Vali but because I did in fact love you.”

“Ah there was no convincing.” She objected firmly, “ I had already told you I would do it.”

“Yes well, during that time I’m glad I convinced you.” he snorted shaking his head, “which by the time we actually got married I was so heavy with Gyda I barely made it through the ceremony with my back aching as bad as it did.”

“Oh ho-So there was something you wanted to trade about our wedding.” She teased reclining on her side to lie next to him, “I rather liked having you waddle down the aisle with me.”

Loki shot her a rather withering look and licked his lips in reproach. “Well yes if I hadn’t been so damn near to bursting the day of our nuptials that would have been more than alright with me. But as far as the ceremony- though it was small-I was more than elated you had even bothered to show up.”

The god was rewarded with a light slap on his shoulder by his wife, causing him to chuckle darkly to himself.

“You went into labor two days later.” She recalled.

“All the honeymoon fun finally caught up with us.” He smiled lasciviously.

“Good thing our girls have never been on time.” she noted with her eyes drifting down to the mound of his six month belly, “I’m sure little Asta will be the same way.”

Loki immediately brought his hand up to cradle his belly, his eyes twinkling as he did so. “Yes-about Asta…”

Brunnhilde frowned and followed suit rubbing the expanse of his swollen abdomen comfortingly. “Yes?”

“Well Asta is apparently-” he purrs turning his head towards Brunnhilde and locking eyes with her.

The Valkyrie notices the familiar look of mischief in his eyes as she too leans forward and captures his lips in a slow kiss.

“Asta’s what?” she murmurs against his lips.

“Mmm,” he hums into her mouth, “Asta is more of an….Audun.”

She frowns deeply then, pulling back from her husband slightly as a look of pure contentment settles over his features. “Are we reverting back to boy names? I thought you liked the name Asta-well I guess it’s cute, I mean Vali carries her name very well.”

“What?” he laughs suddenly, then calms himself searching her face once more to see if she was having him on, “Oh for heaven’s sake Brunnhilde I thought you had stopped being so dense a long time ago!” he cackles madly then both hands coming to hold his belly, as the outburst roused the sleeping babe within him. 

“No my dear wife.” He grins up at her confused face, “It’s truly an Audun; we are expecting a little boy.”

Her eyes bulged comically as she looked between him and his belly. “Truly? This isn’t one of your lies to get me going?”

“Come now you know I would never lie about something of this nature, besides Eir confirmed it this morning.”

Still dumbfounded the Valkyrie shook her head in disbelief “But I thought all we could have is girls-or it seemed that way anyway…. that’s why we never bothered to check with this one.”

“It feels different.” He admitted softly, “Carrying him-that’s the only reason why I went to Eir, we confirmed my suspicions. She told me this one carries my seidr, then accidently let slip that it was a son.”

Brunnhilde couldn’t help the wide smile that had plastered itself across her face at the joyous news of an impending son.

“I love you.” She breathed leaning into him once more and pressing her lips against his own.

“I love you too.” He echoed back.

~

Three months later Prince Audun first of his name was born to Loki and Brunnhilde, neither one making great mention of the faint Jotun heritage lines that were etched beautifully into his dark skin. With wild brown curls and deep grey eyes, he was beloved of his three older sisters and carried a very special place in his mother’s heart. Brunnhilde finally coming to understand the relationship Loki shared with his own mother and realizing the special bond that can only be had between a mother and a son.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar, spelling and punctuation are my worst enemies. I promise they will not get better as I continue to post. But hope yall enjoy it anyway!


End file.
